My Pain
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena is being abused by her alchoholic father. What happens when the Senshi and Darien, who she has a crush on, finds out about the abuse. Will they be able to help her before she gets hurt, or does something drastic to her self, or some else?
1. Prologue

Arthur: This is my new story and I hope you like it. It's kind of depressing and it will be descriptive on child abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story so don't sue me!

I lay on the cold tiled bathroom floor that connected to my bedroom. I was lost in my own swirl of thoughts, locked in my safe place yet a dangerous place as well, my mind. I had blood coursing down my face from a gash cut across my forehead. My clothing was ripped in some places and was wrinkled and sloppy looking.

There was blood trailing down my wrists and dripping to the floor. I had been cutting myself again with my trusty razor blade, trying to escape and block out all of the pain. I could feel the numbing pains from my body where '_he' _inflicted pain upon.

'_He' came home tonight, drunk as usual. I could hear him stumbling his way up the stairs muttering out a line of curses. I held my breath, as I heard him come by my door. He suddenly turned and went towards his bedroom where my mother laid asleep._

_I could hear the ruffling or the covers before I heard my father yelling at my warn out mother. I could hear the blows as his hands made contact to my mother's flesh. Suddenly my little brother woke up screaming in his pitch black room. I wanted so badly to go into his room and hold him in my arms, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't; I was too afraid to move. I continued to hear my brother's wailing and my mom crying and begging the bastard to stop._

_I climbed off my bed where I had been sitting and sat in a corner of my room. I covered my ears and clenched my eyes closed. I began to rock back and forth trying to block everything out. A few moments later, everything went quiet._

_No more yelling and my brother stopped crying. I opened my eyes and took my hands off my ears. I sighed in relief; it was over. But to my horror I could hear 'him' coming to my bedroom. I could hear the clanking of his belt buckle as it bumped against his thigh. I could hear his foot steps coming closer. My breathing began to quicken as I heard 'him' get a hold of the door knob. I saw the door knob twisting and I couldn't turn my eyes away from it._

_Suddenly the door was thrown open. 'He' stared at me in the doorway with his belt clenched in his hand. His bloodshot red angry eyes stared at me with hatred. His clothing looked ruffled and sloppy. He gave me a sickening smirk that I despised as he took a few steps into my room._

_My body began to tremble as I anticipated what was to come next. I closed my eyes for a brief moment. When I reopened them, my drunken father stood before me with his belt raised high. He reached down with his free hand and wrapped his hand around my throat. He raised me to my feet and struck me hard with his belt.'_

I snapped out of my reverie and shook my head a bit to get rid of the memory that had happened not so long ago. I stared up towards the ceiling and looked at the dimming light in the bathroom. I suddenly sat up and winced as the pain of my beating ran through my body.

I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying out and stood to my feet. I looked into the mirror and grimaced at how horrible I looked. I turned on the water from the sink and dipped my hands into the water and began to splash it onto my face. I took a wash cloth that was on the counter and began to clean the blood.

I too washed the blood from my arms. When I was finished, I dried my face and arms and looked into the mirror to see my reflection. I looked at my long shoulder length blonde hair. My eyes the same as '_his'_. The same gorgeous green eyes that catches so many people's attention. The only difference between mine and his was that his held a twisted look and mine were devoid of all emotion.

I was a pretty good looking girl with a good figure and stood at 5'4 inches. I turned away from the mirror and walked into my bedroom. I came towards my window to see if my fathers was still home. I didn't see his car which meant he wasn't and I felt relief wash over me. I walked away from the window and went towards my door, opening it up and stepped out into the hallway. I went towards my baby brother's room and opened his door.

I was met by darkness when I entered and waited for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. I saw my brother's silhouetted form in his little crib. I walked over towards it and looked at his five month old figure. He looked so much like my father; the only difference was that he had blue eyes like my mother.

I ran my fingers through his brown unruly hair. I leaned forward and kissed his cool forehead when I heard some one crying. I turned around and looked towards the door, walking out of the bedroom and walked towards my mother's room.

I knocked on the bedroom door, but received no answer. I opened the door and peeked my head inside, seeing things knocked over and broken. I saw my mother in the corner of the room with her face resting on her knees. I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, touching her shoulder, causing her shrunk away from me.

"Mom," I whispered with tears building up in my eyes. My mother lifted her head and I could already see a black eye forming. She grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into her lap. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into the crook or my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her too and felt warm salty tears of my own trailing down my cheeks. We stayed in that position crying and comforting one another for the rest of the night.

Arthur: So That's the end for now. I have the next chapter done already. Please review me. The more the reviews the faster the chapters come. Well I'll try to make that happen. Anyway c ya later. Sorry couldn't proof read the story. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur: Thanks so much for the reviews people. Makes me so happy to know that people are reading this. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in the story!

*Next Morning!*

Serena woke up to find herself in my mother's bed wrapped up in a bundle of blankets. She turned to the side to see the large blue eyes of her brother. A dribble of drool escaped his mouth as he giggled at her. She laughed full heartedly and picked him up.

"Hey Sammy," she said as she tickled him. Sam squirmed in her arms trying to escape the onslaught of her fingers tickling his small body. The aroma of eggs and bacon suddenly attacked Serena's senses causing her to inhale deeply.

"Mmm… Mommy is making something. Come on, let's see what's she's cooking." she said to the giggling infant. She placed Sammy back on the bed and unraveled herself from the comfortable blankets. Once she was free, she picked up her brother and made her way down the steps to the kitchen. As soon as they walked in, Serena spotted their mother Elaine at the stove humming a familiar tune. The same tune she used to sing to her when she was little; now she sings it to Sammy quite often.

She looked over towards her mother and noticed how much she looked like her. Elaine stood at 5'11 and had long blonde mid back length hair. Her beauty had faded over the years, revealing bruises and dark rings around her eyes. She had large crystal blue eyes that had turned dull, revealing her pain and weariness. Turning to Sammy who she still held in her arms, she watched as he laid his head onto her shoulder and placed his thumb into his mouth. Serena giggled at how cute he looked, causing her mother to turn around.

Elaine smiled at her babies and brought two plates full of eggs and bacon to the table. She then went back over to the stove and picked up a jar of baby food. She made her way towards her two children and gestured for Serena to had her son over to her. The teen passed her infant and she placed him in his baby chair.

Serena moved over towards the kitchen table and took a seat, looking at her mother who had just put a spoonful of baby food in Sammy's awaiting mouth. She turned to her food and picked up the fork, digging into her breakfast, eating everything on the plate.

"Mom, where is dad?" Questioned Serena suddenly.

"He went to work Serena," replied Elaine, giving her impatiently waiting son another spoon full. Serena nodded and stood from her seat and took her dishes. She placed the now empty plate into the sink along with her silverware, turning and beginning to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Elaine, causing her daughter to pause in mid step.

" I'm going to get ready for school." said Serena.

" I already called the school and told them you weren't going." Serena sighed, shifting her eyes to the floor.

"I can't keep missing school, I already missed so much this month." said Serena.

"I know, I know, but you looked so tired; I didn't have the heart to wake you," her mom stood from her seat and walked towards her, slinging an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"After I drop Sammy off at the daycare center, how would you like it if you and I hung out today," Serena raised her head to look to her mother in the eyes.

"Just you and me?" she asked.

Her mother smiled, "Yes, just you and me," she replied. Serena broke out into a grin; something that her mother hadn't seen in a long time.

"Great!, Let me get ready!" she exclaimed, bolting from the kitchen and her mother was left laughing at her antics.

"Yeah, hurry up and get ready," she called out. Serena came sprinting back into the room, giving her mother a hug and kiss onher cheek. With a contagious grin, she turned bolting out of the kitchen once more and ran up the stairs.

Elaine turned to her giggling son and smiled. "Come on boy, let's get ready." she said as she walked over and picked her son up.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Serena sat in the car with her mother listening to the radio as they both had just dropped off Sammy and was heading off to the mall. They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, walking into the mall to have a little shopping spree together; just mother and daughter spending time together. After about 3-4 hours of window shopping and buying clothes, they decided to take a break and get something to eat.

"Hey mom, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Serena said. Elaine nodded in consent and returned to eating her food as Serena left from the table at the mall and started for the bathroom. After finishing up with her business and washing her hands, she exited the bathroom.

"Hey meatball head." replied a person from behind her, causing her eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Oh crap," she muttered and began to frown. She turned around and glared at the handsome male behind her. He had short black hair with boyish bangs falling into his midnight blue eyes; eyes holding a look of mockery in them.

"Well, well, well meatball head…what are you doing out of school?" questioned the man.

"Shut up Darien. It's none of your concern!" replied Serena, cocking her head to the side as she looked upon Darien curiously.

"Why do you care any way?"

Darien lost his look of mockery and frowned. "I don't," he looked at her closely and noticed the gash on her forehead and the bruise on her cheek bone that she had tried to cover with makeup.

"Where did you get those from?" questioned Darien. The blonde held a look of confusion until she noticed what he was looking at, taking a hesitant step back.

"I…um…well you see…" she mumbled, as she tried to come up with an good excuse.

"Well?" pressed on Darien.

"I fell okay," she replied. Darien looked at her skeptically and she could tell that he didn't believe her.

"That doesn't look like that came from a fall." he said. He then reached out and caressed her bruised cheek gently, surprising her at how gentle he was and how good his touch felt. She regained her posture and slapped his hand away, glaring at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"What do you know? Leave me alone!" she yelled, before she turned and ran back towards the restaurant where her mother was.

Darien stared after the running blonde with a worried expression upon his handsome features. He waited till he couldn't see her anymore before he turned, walking away with some thoughts in mind, thoughts that involved a certain meatball head and how she received those marks.

"There's more to you then you show Ms. Tsukino and I'm going to figure you out." whispered Darien before he too disappeared into the crowd.

Arthur: Thanks so much for reviewing me, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be a bit intense. Please review me, I would like to here your comments and your opinions on how to make my story better. Thnx.


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this fic!

Serena ran as fast as she could towards the restaurant she was eating at. She ran into a couple of people, knocking them down along the way and stringing out lines of apologies. She suddenly shrieked when she felt someone grab her shoulders when she paused to catch her breath. She turned around quickly to find her mother looking at her curiously and a bit worried.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" questioned Serena.

"Well since you were taking so long, I went to see what was up," replied Elaine. She then eyed her daughter oddly. "Who was that guy you were talking too, he's very cute," she said with a wink. Serena gave her mother a wry smile.

"Eww mom, that jerk is not cute," she exclaimed before looking towards her mother wearily. " I'm tired, can we go home please?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think we had enough shopping for today. Let's go home." The duo picked up their shopping bags and headed for the car. The ride home was rather quiet and when they pulled up to the driveway of their home, Serena's eyes widened with a gasp. There in the drive way was her father's car. He had come home early; not a good thing, not a good thing at all. She looked at her mother with fearful eyes. Her mother looking upon at her with the same look as well.

"Let's just go inside… everything will be alright," whispered Elaine, trying to console her daughter but sounded like she was really trying to convince herself. They slowly got out of the car and took out their shopping bags, trying to buy some time and prepare themselves for what was to come.

They dragged their feet up the steps and towards the front door. Serena and her mother looked at each other one more time, before Elaine opened the door. It was quiet, too quiet, much to their surprise. Nothing was broken or out of place. They stepped inside cautiously and set our bags by the front door, looking around the living room and no one was there.

Serena and her mother walked towards the kitchen, flicking on the lights…and that's where they spotted him. There he was, sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in one hand and his other hand tapping angrily against the table top. Serena saw several beer bottles broken all over the kitchen and shatter marks and beer drops marking the walls, cabinets, and floor. She then looked at her father, who was now staring back them, with his body trembling with rage and eyes beat red from the alcohol. She took a step back, fearing for her life.

"I come home early to surprise my wife…and what do I find?" growled her father, glaring heatedly at them. "NO ONE!…the house is completely empty, not a damn thing to eat!"

"Ken, honey, calm down…I'll make you something to eat,…anything you want," replied Elaine, her voice trebling with fear. Ken shot up from his seat, throwing the chair back behind him in the process. Serena jumped in surprise from the loud clatter of the chair hitting the floor.

"Shut the hell up Elaine…I don't want anything!," yelled Ken. He then turned around and picked up the chair that had dropped. He raised it over his head and then threw it at his wife. Elaine had no time to block as the chair collided with her face.

She dropped to the floor haplessly as she lay on the floor with blood trailing down her forehead and nose. Serena immediately dropped to her knees to check her mother's pulse. She sighed with relief, when she felt the thumping of her mother's pulse against her fingers. She wiped the blood from Elaine's nose and forehead with her hand, lightly smacked her mother's cheeks, but she wouldn't wake up!

Serena suddenly gasped when she felt her father wrap his large hand around the back of her neck. He raised her to her feet and made her look him in the eyes. She grimaced when the stench of alcohol harshly invaded her senses.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will beat you so bad ….you'll wish you were dead." He sneered .

'_I already do wish I was dead,' _thought Serena silently to herself.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted.

Serena gritted her teeth. "Yes sir," she replied.

"Good," Ken smirked. looking at his daughter with a twisted look. He tightened his hold around the back of her neck and took his fist and rammed it into her face. The impact caused her head to be thrown back and her bottom lip to bust open. Blood trailed down her chin when she slowly turned back to her father.

Tears were building up in her eyes and she was desperately trying to hold them back. She didn't want the bastard having the pleasure of seeing her cry…crying only made things worse. She cursed herself when a few tears escaped from her eyes against her will.

"Oh, so you want to cry now! I'll give you something to cry about!," yelled Ken.

'_Damn_,' was the only thought Serena could muster up, before her father dragged her towards the basement, the "torture room." This was worst room throughout the entire house… the only place where no one can hear your screams of anguish and pain, and she was going to be dragged down there.

When Serena was close enough to the basement door, she grabbed a hold of the wall to prevent from going any further. Ken turned and pried her fingers from the door and Serena screamed, kicking her legs, and swinging her arms violently, praying that her father would let her go; what a foolish thought.

Ken continued his way down the stairs where he threw Serena down to the cold concrete floor. She frowned deeply, knowing better then to choose to run now, considering she knew from experience. Even if she did make it out of the house, she would have to come back home sometime…then all hell would break loose.

The blonde shuddered when her father brought out the whip and got a good grip on it, snapping a few cracks with it. Already knowing the procedure, Serena went over towards the wall. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the wall with her back facing her father.

"Take your shirt off," growled Ken. Serena frowned, this wasn't part of the procedure. To think having a layer of clothing on while being whipped hurt, this was going to be hell. This was bad; very bad…that whip was going to come crash down on bare flesh. Fear now consuming her, Serena did as she was told and took off the shirt and got back in her position.

Ken raised the whip and swung it down as hard as he could. The whip made a piercing 'crackling' sound when it made contact to Serena's exposed back. An inhuman scream erupted from her mouth when she felt the excruciating pain sore through her and came crashing down to her knees.

A welt immediately formed after the first strike and then it opened causing blood to ooze it's way down her back her already tender skin. Serena's teeth was clenched and her eyes were closed tightly, desperately trying to lock her self up in her mind to block out the pain. She had tears running down her face and her body was trembling with anticipation for the next blow.

Ken raised the whip and repeatedly brought it down against his daughter's back, the blonde sinking lower to floor and attempting to bury herself into the wall before her. The next strike, caused a blood curdling scream to erupt from Serena's throat and she leaned her head heavily against the wall. She had her hands clenched in tight fists, nails piercing the skin, blood trailing down her wrists from the palms of her hands. She trembled as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of her head as she tried to control her labored breathing.

Seeing his daughter down on her knee's made him want to beat her even more. He continued to strike down on her about 3 more time before he growled in frustration. She should have passed out a long time ago, so he grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her down to the floor. He smiled when she landed on her back, crying out in pain.

She weakly rolled onto her stomach and whimpered when her father walked on her back to get over towards the stairs. He climbed up the steps without casting a second glance towards his daughter. Along the way he threw his whip down to the floor and exited the basement…the last thing Serena saw before she blacked out.

Author: That's all for know! Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!

.::Three Hours Later::.

Serena's eyes snapped open when she felt the sensation of someone running their fingers through her hair. Her head was resting against a pillow and she was lying down on her stomach. Elaine lay beside her with her arms around her daughter, stoking her hair. Serena closed her eyes and felt her mother kiss her closed eyelids.

"Is dad here?," questioned Serena.

"No, he went to pick up Sammy," replied Elaine. Serena nodded her head and moved closer to her mother's embrace.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5 o'clock sweetie," replied Elaine, causing Serena to groan.

"I have to go to Rei's house for a sleep over," whispered the young blonde.

"No, you're in pain. Out of the question," exclaimed Elaine with a frown. Serena looked at her mother with pained filled eyes.

"You don't understand mom, I can't stay here. I refuse to stay in this house with that man tonight!" Elaine looked her daughter in the eyes for a moment before she nodded with a sigh.

"All right, you can go," Serena smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!," exclaimed Serena with a large smile. She then sat up quickly, but laid back down just as fast as she shot up with a wince and groan of pain.

"Oh, be careful honey, your wounds are still tender," cried out Elaine with a worry look in her eyes. She suddenly sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter again.

"You can go to Rei's house… only under one condition," said Elaine. Serena looked at her mother questioningly.

"Name it," replied Serena.

"You better make sure you call me when you get there so I know you arrived safely. Plus be very careful, I don't need your wounds to re-open," said Elaine sternly.

"Sure mom, I'll make sure that I'll do that for you," replied Serena with a grin. She gave her mother a hug and looked at the wound on her mother's forehead. It hadn't been bandaged, but it was cleaned up. The gash was about an inch long, but didn't look like it needed stitches; Serena gently touched it.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked curiously.

"Not the cut, but I have a major headache," replied Elaine. Serena nodded and sat up in a much slower fashion then she did before.

"I need to get ready to go," replied the blonde as she stood from the bed and began heading towards the bathroom. Elaine nodded and got comfortable on her daughter's bed. She loved how her daughter decorated her room. It had a dark and mysterious mood to it; just like her daughter's attitude.

The walls were painted black with silver imprints of moons and stars. She had a silver colored rug that covered the her hard wood floor. She had a large red wood dresser that was painted silver. A large queen size bed that was oh so comfortable, decorated with a large and thick black blanket with an silver outline of a dragon imprinted on it. There was four large pillows with two of the four pillow cases being silver, with Serena's name written in black. The other two pillow cases were black with Serena's name written in silver. The sheets were silver and were made of satin silk.

She had a 37 inch TV hooked up to a DVD player and a PS2 hooked up as well; controllers lying carelessly on the floor. She had a black laptop she uses frequently to write stories and poems, lying on top of her dresser. She had many scented candles in many portions of her room that she lights up every so often. She had four speakers that were placed in each corner of her room and had a large stereo system.

Elaine loved coming into her daughters room, it gave her a sense of peace and relaxation. Something that her and her husband's room didn't provide for her. Elaine sighed and laid down as her mind wandered onto something important she had to tell Serena; one of the reasons she didn't want the girl to leave tonight. Though…the child has been through so much, she doesn't want to tell her that something at the moment; she knew for sure that this news was going to devastate her. She would wait!

Elaine smiled when she saw her daughter exit the bathroom, making her snap out of her troubling thoughts. She wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans. Serena went to her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and placed it on the floor. She went beside her dresser and picked up her backpack, pulling out some clothes and placed them in the bag before zipping it up.

She placed that as well on the floor next to the sleeping bag. Serena turned and noticed her mother was staring at her, causing the blonde to walk over to the woman she loved dearly and gently sat down on the bed as not to disturb her still tender wounds.

"What's wrong mom?," questioned Serena. Elaine shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing dear," replied Elaine. "Is it bad that I like to watch my child do things?" Serena smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not mom," She leaned forward and rested her head on her mother's chest.

"Hmm, I'm so tired," whispered Serena.

"I can tell, I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping much and I have also notice that you have been sneaking out of the house late at night as well," replied Elaine. Serena winced as if she had been hit. Her eyes slightly widened.

'_Does she now that I'm Sailor Moon?!_' her mind frantically questioned.

"Mom, I can explain!," exclaimed Serena in panic. Elaine moved her lips to her daughter's ear.

"I know what you do and who you are and I'll never say a word to anyone, so calm down," replied Elaine. Serena smiled with relief. She gave her mom a tight hug.

"I love you mom, you really are the best," whispered Serena.

"I love you too Serena.," said Elaine.

Serena sighed, "Time for me to get going."

"Want me to drive you?" asked Elaine.

Serena shook her head. "No I rather walk, I need the exercise." Elaine shook her head with a grin.

"Yeah, okay Serena," replied Elaine. Serena stood from her bed, leaning down and kissing her mother on the cheek before picking up her sleeping bag and her backpack. She smiled at her mother before she walked out of the room, down the stairs and soon out of the door. Elaine looked out of her daughter's bedroom window, eyes locked on her daughter until she was out of her sight.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Serena walked down the street taking in the nice weather, while she whistled a soft tune, holding a small smile that gracing her pretty features. Her mind began to drift off, unable to take notice of herself closing in on somebody till it was to late. She let out a small yelp as she crashed into someone causing her to fall and land on her back. She stiffened, tightly closing her eyes and biting down on her swollen bottom lip. She ignored the pain and opened her eyes to see Darien standing up from his spot on the ground, for he was knocked down too. Darien turned, spotting Serena and raising out a hand for her to take. The action surprised Serena considerably and she hesitantly took a hold of the hand. He effortlessly pulled her to her feet as she brushed off her pants with a small blush.

"Sorry about that…" replied Serena. Darien bent down and picked up Serena's belongings and handed them to her.

"No Problem," Serena grabbed them quickly and looked up at Darien with a small smile.

"Thank you," whispered Serena, before she walked off quickly down the street. Darien watched her go and suddenly turned, looking down at the spot where Serena had fallen. There was blood on the sidewalk and he snapped his head back towards the blonde with wide eyes…but the girl was already gone.

He couldn't decide whether or not to chase after her or to leave it alone. He decided that he would talk to her about it tomorrow. With that last passing thought, he shoved his hands into his pocket of his green jacket with an worried expression upon his face.] He continued his walked down the street, his mind encircling the image of Serena's blood on the sidewalk.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Serena stopped her speed walk when she saw Rei's place come into view up the road. She smiled with relief when she stood in front of the massive steps and was ready to climb up them until she felt someone smack her quite hard on the back. Her eyes momentarily rolled to the back of her head before turning to see that Amara was behind her, a broad grin on her face.

"Hey Kitten, what's up?" questioned the tall blonde.

Serena tried her best to muster up a smile, "Nothing much,"

"I'll be right back!", exclaimed Serena as she felt tears starting to well in her eyes. She spun on her heels and took off into Rei's Temple as Michelle came up behind Amara.

"What was that about?" asked Michelle.

Amara shook her head, "I don't know…" She then looked down at her hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

"My goodness Amara, you're bleeding!" exclaimed Michelle with worry, taking a hold of her lover's hand and searching for the opening wound.

Amara shook her head. "It's not mine." replied the tall blonde as she had turned her head towards the doorway of the temple where Serena had entered.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer! Don't own any of the characters in this story!

Serena ran up the temple steps as fast as her legs would allow her. She rushed through the temple doors and down the hall, passing by the other Senshi who were in the meeting room. She went straight towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it. She stopped and breathed in a gush of air to fill her aching lungs and to calm her thumping heart.

She went over to the sink, dropping her bag and sleeping bag down on the floor and placed the palms of her hands on the sink counter, leaning her body forward. She suddenly shifted her form, moving her elbows to rest them on the counter and placed her forehead on the palms of her hands. Breathing heavily, she raised her head and looked into the mirror for a moment. She then straightened herself and turned around so that her back was facing the mirror. She raised the back of her shirt and winced, seeing that her wounds had indeed re-opened.

"Damn it," whispered Serena under her breath. She took off the shirt and was grateful that she wore a black shirt so no one can see the blood seeping through it. She opened a medicine cabinet and smiled when she saw a first aide kit. She quickly took off her blood stained bandages from her back and threw them away. She did the best she could on cleaning her wounds and re-bandaging them.

She smiled in triumph when she finished the task at hand. It wasn't the best of work, but who cares, it was something. She jumped down from the sink counter and looked at her shirt, realizing that there was no way in hell she was going to put that back on. Her eyes widened, seeing that a t-shirt was what she had worn, meaning her wrists were exposed…

'_Did mom see my cut marks? Did Amara and Michelle…even worse, did Darien?' _thought Serena frantically.

"How could I be so stupid," groaned Serena in a berating way.

"Oh well I guess I'm going to have to deal with it if that situation occurs," she whispered. She went over to her book bag and looked inside it, grabbing a hold of a dark blue t-shirt and matching sweat shirt. She put on the t-shirt and raised her heard when she heard a knock on the door. Serena took a hold of the sweatshirt and brought it over to the door.

She was pulling the sweat shirt over her head when she opened the door. Rei stood in the doorway, looking at Serena for a moment as her eyes momentarily scanned over the blonde's wrists before it was hidden by the sweatshirt.

"Yes Rei?," questioned Serena. Rei's head quickly shot up and looked at her blonde headed friend.

"Oh, um, everyone is waiting for you," replied Rei. Serena nodded as the miko turned to leave but was interrupted by Serena's voice.

"Oh, hey Rei! Can I use your phone to call my mom?," questioned Serena.

The raven smiled. "Yeah, of course you can," replied Rei, before she turned and left.

"Thanks," called out Serena, at the priestess's retreating back. Serena fixed her sweat shirt, as she mused that she hadn't missed the look Rei had gave towards her exposed wrists. Serena turned and went to gather up her sleeping bag and back pack. She left the bathroom and made her way over to the kitchen where the phone was. She quickly dialed up her home number and talked to her mother, purposely not telling her of her fall and of the re-opening of her wounds.

When the conversation ended, Serena hung up the phone and gathered her things once again. She went to the living room where everyone was situated. She set her things in the corner and waved to everyone as she took a seat in between Ami and Lita.

Throughout the entire meeting, Serena could feel the eyes of Amara, Michelle and Rei burning into her. She had been shifting uncomfortable and avoided their eyes the whole time. She as well kept quiet throughout the meeting and kept her gaze to her hands, which were wringing together rather painfully.

She was happy when the meeting was over and Amara and Michelle left with Setsuna and Hotaru. The only person left she may possibly have to confront is Rei. The Inner Senshi chatted happily amongst themselves as Serena kept to her self and stayed quiet. Lita turned to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Serena?," questioned Lita and the blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong," she replied. Lita quirked an eyebrow as everyone halted from their conversation to tune into Lita's and Serena's.

"Well you don't seem okay…you've been quiet the whole time," replied Lita. Serena turned her head to look at her friend, giving her a small smile.

"Really… I'm okay," replied Serena. Lita frowned a bit, she didn't like that smile….she didn't like it not one bit! She suddenly grinned and grabbed a hold of a pillow the was beside her as she whacked the object upside Serena's head and started to laugh. Serena held a stunned look for a moment before she too grabbed a pillow and whacked Lita back. The rest of the Senshi laughed and joined into the pillow fight.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Amara drove her beloved sports car home with Michelle sitting beside her and Setsuna and Hotaru sitting in the back. Hotaru had fallen asleep sometime during the ride and classical music was playing softly. Amara's hands gripped the steering wheel, her mind revolving around the blood that came from Serena's back.

Amara shook her head, snapping out of her reverie when she felt someone place a hand on her forearm. Startled, she looked over and saw that Michelle was staring back at her with concern.

"Amara, we will get to the bottom of this but right now, please keep your attention on the road," replied the aqua haired woman.

Amara nodded with a deep sigh and turned her attention back onto the road, slamming her foot down on the gas peddle and speeding off down the road.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Darien sat in his apartment in the dark, his face resting in the palms of his hands. He couldn't stop thinking of Serena! Ever since that day he had seen her at the mall, the bruises she tried to conceal with make up, he couldn't get her off his mind. No… this wasn't the first time he couldn't keep his mind off of the blonde, this has been happening for sometime not, but nothing like this!

He couldn't ignore the visions of her in his mind…the taunting images of her sweet smile, her gorgeous green eyes, of him holding her in his arms and bringing his lips to hers. But now….now he couldn't see those images in his head; the images of the fear that was held in Serena's eyes when he touched her …the look of panic etched across her face before she took off down the halls of the mall is now haunting his mind.

Darien shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He couldn't think normally anymore, every little thing reminded him of Serena. He sighed and slouched back into his black leather couch. Oh how that meatball headed girl made him feel every time he saw her running down the street like a lunatic and how she devours food like she does; he couldn't possibly see where she put it all!

A small smile etched across his face, thinking of her. He knew he liked the girl, no …that would be an understatement. He loved the girl, is in love with her…but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. With the way he has been treating her, the girl probably hates his guts.

Darien laid down and stretched himself along the length of the couch. He was determined to make her his. To express his love to her. Though, he frowned as the thoughts of those bruises came back to him. He was going to find who is hurting her and when he does he's going to make that person pay dearly.

Running his fingers through his soft black locks, he sighed deeply, deciding that he was going to have to talk to her tomorrow. If he didn't, he'd probably drive himself to the brink of insanity with all of the questions and emotions he held for her.

His frown suddenly deepened as the thought of Sailor Moon, the fighter of love and justice came to mind. He had deep feelings for her as well. He felt a deep connection with Sailor Moon, and she was somehow connected with his past, the past he only remember in dreams, of a time long ago, the Silver Millennium.

He stood to his feet and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup from a cabinet and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a pitcher of cold water and poured himself some, and then placed the pitcher back where he got it from and leaned back against the counter and drank down the ice cold water within a few gulps.

He tossed the cup into the sink and headed to his bedroom. Upon entering he went over towards the bed, shedding off his clothing until he was only clad in black silk boxers. He went over climbed onto his bed and covered himself into his thick warm blankets. He rested his head on his fluffy pillows and closed his eyes, bringing his hands behind his head and fell asleep; dreams filled with him and Serena together.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

The Senshi were having a blast and Serena laughed as her friends pinned her to the ground and began an tickling assault. She giggled uncontrollably, trying to get away from her friends hands as the girls then brought out the pillows and playfully whacked the blonde.

Serena turned to her stomach and tried to climb to her feet, leaping forward she was captured by Rei, who held onto her tightly. From Serena's struggling and Rei's tight grip, the girl's shirt began to rise. The rest of the Senshi continued the pillow attack, all with the exception of Amy.

The blue haired genious froze as she saw a long scar along the side of Serena's ribs. Amy scooted forward and her hand gently ran the length of it and with curiosity getting the best of her, she raised Serena's shirt a little more and saw the bandages on the girl's back. Serena stiffened and her eyes widened, causing Rei look down at the blonde curiously as the girl started to violently struggle out of her grasp. The girls stopped swinging the pillows and looked at Serena, then to Amy confused.

They looked at the blue haired genus and looked to the direction her eyes were staring at. They dropped their pillows and a chorus of gasps could be heard. Serena struggled even more, wanting to escape the looks…the judging eyes. Rei tightened her grip a bit more and looked down at Serena with wide eyes, not really sure of what to say.

'_Oh my God, Oh my God,' _thought Serena. _'I have to get out of here!'_

Lita lifted the sweat shirt and looked at the bandages and the scars, old and new, startling the girls into a moment of silence.

"Serena, where did you get these?," questioned Mina, eyes scanning over the wounds in sheer horror. Serena turned her head from them, burying her face into the crook of Rei's neck, desperately trying to shield herself from the questioning gazes. Rei grabbed a hold of Serena by her shoulders and pulled her back firmly.

"Serena, who?" demanded Rei, wanting to get to the bottom of this right now! Serena turned her head away, tears filling up in her eyes, causing the raven to shake Serena a bit.

"Serena tell us," pleaded Rei. The blonde looked upon Rei with tear filled eyes, shaking her head negatively.

"I can't tell you." whispered Serena.

"Why, you can tell us anything Serena! We're your best friends…" replied Mina as Serena shook her head once again.

"No, I cant tell you…you don't understand…you'll never understand," whispered Serena.


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Thanks for the reviews people!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

"No, I cant tell you…you don't understand…you'll never understand," whispered Serena.

"Understand what? Tell us Serena!," exclaimed Lita.

Serena shook her head once again. "I cant, he will get me. I don't want him to get me!" exclaimed the blonde, on the brink of hysteria.

"Who is going to get you? Serena calm down…" consoled Amy. Serena suddenly pushed her way out of Rei's arms, trying to make a run for it. Unfortunately, the miko had quick reflexes and immediately grabbed onto the fleeing blonde once again and pulled her back down in her arms and held her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere Serena, now explain," growled Rei, making her grip around girl all the more tighter.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" shouted Serena as Mina quickly moved her way over to her. She took her hands and placed them on either side of Serena's face.

"Calm down," said Mina. Serena stopped struggling and looked Mina in the eyes.

"Now tell us what's going on," said Mina. Serena began shook her head but Mina stopped her.

"Please," pleaded Mina.

"I cant" she whispered.

"Yes you can Serena. What are you afraid of?" asked Mina.

"Him."

"Him who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can."

"No… he'll hurt me"

"If you tell us, we'll stop him from hurting you."

"You cant protect me, he'll get you too."

"Not if we can help it," Serena sighed.

'_Why are they being so stubborn,'_ she thought.

'_Why is she being so stubborn,' _thought the Senshi.

"Why cant you accept the fact that I cant tell you!?"

"Because we are your guardians and its our duty to protect you. I'm pretty ashamed for not finding out about this sooner." exclaimed Mina. Serena glared at her Senshi, becoming angry.

'_I should have stayed home,' _thought Serena.

"Look, if I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell any one," pleaded Serena. The scouts looked at each other unsure. True they wanted to know, but this is a serious matter that shouldn't be kept quiet

"Serena, we cant…"

"Promise me!" exclaimed Serena.

"Ok we promise, now tell us what's going on!" Serena sighed with relief. She nodded her head, eyes staring at the floor, fingers unconsciously fiddling together.

"It's my dad. He's the one that has been hurting us." replied Serena.

"Us?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, my mom and I" said Serena as she took in a deep breath.

"It wasn't always like this, I mean, my dad was a good man…before things started to go down hill.," replied Serena, eyes giving a far-off look.

"Like?" asked Lita.

"Well before we moved here, my dad had a great job. We had a huge house, a nice car, lots of money. Things were just perfect" replied Serena.

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"My dad lost his job. He didn't have the money to support us as he used too. So he sold our house and car moved into a smaller house and a less expensive car. Then my dad started drinking,"

"Is that when the beatings started Serena?" asked Mina, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah." she looked down to the floor, "They weren't so bad than. Just got smacked around a bit, got yelled at all the time. It started to get worse over time, then it stopped."

"Stopped?" asked Lita, totally warped into the story.

"Yeah, mom became pregnant with Sam. Everything was good again. Dad had stopped drinking, no more beatings, he was so nice, like he used to be, we had moved again; here."

"So what happened?" asked Rei.

"Well, a couple of weeks after Sam was born, everything started again but it was way worse this time." she looked up at her friends, "I just don't understand why it started again."

"When did all of this start?" asked Amy, becoming quite curious.

"I was 9 when we moved, so 5 years ago" said Serena.

"Your dad has been beating you for 5 years?!" exclaimed Lita.

"Yeah…on and off back then but now he's been drinking really heavy now. Always at bars, or drinking bottles after bottles of beer when he's home. Then the screaming and hitting starts, I'm just glad he doesn't hit Sam."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?" asked Mina.

"I had one time, before dad found out mom was pregnant. I had told my teacher in my old school, in our last town. She called up some people and they came to my house. My dad talked to them and then they left, so I thought all was good. But then, my dad came over to me and beat the crap out of me. That was the worst beating I had ever had in my life. I hadn't gone to school for a week, and then we moved a couple of days afterwards. That's when my mom told dad about Sam," said Serena, shuddering at the memory.

"That's why I didn't want to tell anyone and I don't want something like that to happen again.." said Serena. Everything was pretty quiet after that. A disturbing silence it was as the Senshi thought over the things that had been told, while Serena reminisced over some horrible memories.

"Hey, why don't we head in, I'm tired," replied Serena, giving off a fake yawn.

"Yeah, lets go to sleep," replied Mina, she too giving off a yawn, yet hers was real.

"Hey wait Serena, I want to see those wounds on your back first. I want to make sure they aren't too bad. Plus someone did a real crappy job bandaging them up. " said Amy. Serena blushed, walking over to Amy without saying a word. After about 10 min of checking, cleaning and wrapping, Amy was finished.

"Thanks Amy," said Serena.

"No problem," replied Amy with a smile. "Hey, if you ever need someone to fix up your wounds or anything, don't hesitate to come to me, ok?,"

Serena nodded. "Okay." She walked over to her sleeping bag. She climbed in, laying down on her back. She visibly winced and turned onto her stomach, closing her eyes and fell asleep.

Author: well that's all. I'm really sorry for the wait, but I'm grounded. So, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

Serena opened her eyes, feeling the sun's rays shinning against her closed eye lids. Her vision was a bit blurry but soon cleared up as she looked around her surroundings. Everyone was in their sleeping bags, except for Lita and Rei. The sweet aroma of breakfast entered her sense of smell. She breathed in a the scent and smiled happily, standing to her feet and began to make her way to the kitchen.

'_Sweet, Lita's making breakfast,' _she thought . She stepped into the kitchen, seeing Lita at the stove flipping pancakes and Rei was sitting at the kitchen table. They both were talking quietly as not to disturb everyone else who were still resting. The duo stopped their small talk and looked over to the doorway and they smiled upon seeing their friend. Rei motioned for Serena to come sit with her hand.

"Morning Serena," said Lita, passing her a plate full of pancakes.

"Morning", responded Serena, licking her lips in hunger. Lita and Rei giggled as Serena picked up the syrup and started to cover the pancakes, then proceeded to cut them up. She took a fork-full of pancakes and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Geeze Serena, slow down before you choke!" Serena looked up and gave a them syrupy grin.

"I'm hungry, I left without eating dinner last night!" she exclaimed.

Rei shook her head, "That doesn't mean you shouldn't chew before you swallow!"

Serena glared at her friend, "Shut up Rei!"

"Man, you guys are already bickering at this time of morning?!," exclaimed Amy, walking into the kitchen with Mina trailing behind her. Mina giggled and took a seat beside Serena, Amy taking a seat beside Mina. Lita dished out the rest of the pancakes to her friends, finally being able to sit and eat herself.

The group of girls conversed, giggling like normal teenaged girls without a care in the world. Forgetting about all the stuff they learned about what was discussed the night before. Serena stood from her seat suddenly and placed her plate in the sink.

"Wow, I'm stuffed. Thanks for the food Lita." replied Serena, heading towards the den.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy. Serena turned to face them.

"I have to pack, I need to get home." she replied.

"So soon? Why don't you hang out a bit." said Mina. Serena shook her head.

"Sorry you guys, I can't. I have to go home." she said, entering the living room and beginning to gather all of her belongings. She had everything packed and stacked to the side and walked back into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later, alright?" said Serena, heading towards the door.

"Alright we'll see you later, be careful you hear? " replied Lita.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, of course!"

She walked out the door and smiled at the bright blue sky. She breathed in the cool air happily as she made her way home. She smiled while she saw couples young and old, walk hand in hand with one another. She sighed, a bit of loneliness panging in her heart.

'_I wish I had someone to love me like that,' _thought Serena, watching a young couple kiss tenderly on a park bench. She walked the rest of the way home, and smiled for two reasons. 1) Her father wasn't home and 2) She really wanted to see her mother and little brother.

She skipped her way up the driveway and steps and she happily opened the door. Upon entering, she saw Sammy in his baby swing watching Barney (Author: *Shudder*, Barney is scary people, but not as bad as the teletubies!) She half ran half tripped her way to her brother and scooped him up and spun him around as he giggled at his older sister.

She plopped down on the couch and began to tickle him mercilessly. The little boy squirmed, giggling joyously. She bent down and lifted his little shirt and blew on his stomach, making little sounds. She then picked him up and held him in her arms.

"I missed you so much!," she exclaimed, giving him kisses all over his face.

"Hmm, about time you got home missy," said Elaine, walking down the stairs, a smile upon her face. Serena turned to her mother and smiled.

"Hey mom!" she exclaimed, standing up with her brother and walking over to her, giving her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elaine, ruffling her daughter's bangs affectionately.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually," said Serena, moving back to the couch to sit down. Elaine smiled looking to the floor in which Serena noticed and gave a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Elaine looked at her daughter with a look of deep sadness, "Um, I have to tell you something."

Serena eyed her mother worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Actually there is," replied Elaine, sitting down next to her daughter.

"What's going on?" asked Serena, not wanting to hear what it was, yet curiosity was also present and in a way she did want to know what was up.

"Well sweetie, it's…well, how can I put this?" mumbled Elaine.

"Mom, you can tell me anything…" she said, lightly nudging her mother in the arm playfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

Elaine looked her daughter with empty the eyes, " Serena, I have cancer."

Serena put her brother down on the couch and turned to her mother, looked upon her with a laugh.

"You're kidding me right?," she replied, looking at the expression on her mother's face with a frown.

"Mom, please tell me that you're joking…" she said desperately.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm serious."

The young blonde looked at her mother and shook her head, "No, you're lying,"

Elaine quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tears began to course down both of their faces and Serena suddenly pushed her way out of her mother's arms.

"How long have you known mom?," shouted Serena. "How Long!?"

"Elaine looked down at the floor, "Since after Sam was born."

"What? Are you kidding me? You chose now to tell me?!" exclaimed Serena in shock, pain and anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you Serena. I mean with all of this stuff we're facing now, I didn't want to bare this down on you but I thought you deserved to know," replied Elaine. Serena put a hand to her head and started to pace.

"Does dad know?"

"Yes he does"

"I cant believe this! You told him of all people before me?!" she exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief. Elaine reached out to touch her daughter but Serena swiped her hand away in anger.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, backing into a wall.

"This is why he beating us like this! It's because of you!" She sank to the floor, burring her face in her arms.

Elaine looked at her daughter sympathetically. "Oh, Serena…" She bent down to her daughter and gathered her into her arms. Serena struggled momentarily, but then relaxed in her mother's embrace.

"You cant leave me, you're all that I have left," whispered Serena, between sobs.

"It's going to be okay," replied Elaine.

Serena jumped to her feet angrily, " Don't say that! Nothing's going to be okay. You're going to die and leave me all alone with that son of a bitch of a father!" shouted Serena. "I don't want that, I don't want to be alone!"

"Serena…" pleaded Elaine.

Serena raised her hands, "Don't say anything!" Sammy started wailing from the shouts and Elaine moved over to her son quickly and picked him up as Serena moved towards the door.

"Serena where are you going?!" exclaimed her mother.

"I don't know, anywhere but here…" muttered Serena harshly before taking off out of the house. Elaine stared after her daughter and collapsed onto the couch with her son, tears cascading down her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, bringing her wailing son closer to her chest.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Serena took of running down the street, running down people as she went. She could hear the civilians yelling at her to watch where she was going but she didn't care. She just needed to find somewhere to escape. When she finally stopped, she found herself to be in front of a bench in the park. She wiped her tear filled eyes and sat down heavily onto the bench seat, covering her face with her hands and began to cry for all she was worth.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Darien was walking through the park, needing to get some fresh air. He as well felt like he was brought here for a reason, like something was calling him here in this particular park. He smiled walking over to a rose garden; oh how he loved roses.

He walked over to them and crouched down, touching the soft red peddles, loving the texture. He bent down and breathed in the heavenly scent. ( Author: Ok people, I was not intending on making him sound kind of…um …gay, the man loves roses, NO SHAME IN THAT!)

His head perked up, hearing a sound which sounded like someone was crying. He looked around him perplexed, not seeing anyone in sight. He then looked towards the bushes that were in front of him, sounded as if the noise was coming its that direction. He pushed the bushes aside and saw a blonde headed girl on a park bench crying her eyes.

On closer inspection, he noticed that it was Serena, _'Why would she be crying?' _

He stood to his feet and walked through the bushes, coming up behind Serena and walking around the bench. He sat down, looking at the girl. He moved closer to her, then finally wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and was shocked when she buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, unsure of what to do. He looked around, not seeing anyone in sight. So he continued with what he started and tried console her.

Serena felt someone wrap their arms around her and didn't care who it was. All she wanted was for someone to hold her and that's exactly what she was receiving and she was grateful. She breathed in his cologne which smelled really good!

She wiped the tears from her eyes, wanting to see who was holding her and to thank them. She sat back a little to get a look at his face. She was shocked beyond belief to see that it was Darien. The ebony haired you man smiled at her and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She blushed and nodded her head, " Yes, thank you."

"No problem," he replied, looking at her questioningly, "Do you mind telling me what made you upset?"

Serena looked to the floor. _'Should I tell him? No I shouldn't. He makes fun of me, yet he was so nice to me now. Maybe there's more to him then he shows… Okay I'll tell him,'_ she thought.

"I was talking to my mom today and I found out she has cancer," she whispered. Darien looked upon her in surprise and pity.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." replied Darien.

"Yeah" said Serena, shifting her eyes to the grounded, "The one thing that hurts me the most is that she waited so long to tell me."

"How long has she known?"

"Months…"

"Ouch, she must have her reasons though…" said Darien.

"Yeah, she was afraid to tell me. I feel like a jerk the way I reacted,"

"What did you do?" Serena looked towards Darien, then sighed.

"I yelled at her and told her not to touch me when she reached out for me. I ran out of the house to get away from it all." said Serena, starting to cry again. "I didn't mean to act like that but I don't want her to leave me. I don't want to be alone, she's all I have!"

"You're not alone, you've got your friends….and you got me," replied Darien. Serena looked at him in surprise, staring into his eyes and saw that he truly meant it.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Darien moved closer to her, bringing a hand to her face, caressing it softly. He bent down and kissed the remaining tears away.

"Don't mention it," Serena felt her heart pounding against her chest.

'_Oh my God, what is he doing?!?!?!' _thought Serena frantically. She unconsciously leaned into the soft kisses, wanting more. _'Oh, I don't care, I'm liking it,' _

Darien leaned back slightly and saw that her eyes had closed. He looked down to her pouting lips. He licked his own, wanting to kiss them. _'It wont hurt to try…' _

He then leaned forward, giving Serena a tender kiss on the lips.

Author: Hhehehehe, I guess I'm going to stop right here!, well I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait, I needed to take a little break from writing, plus I've been away for a week, and have been having family over constantly! So cya guys later ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Everything is revised! I hope you enjoyed! A new chapter shall be out soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
Darien leaned back slightly and saw that her eyes had closed. He looked down to her pouting lips. He licked his own, wanting to kiss them. 'It wont hurt to try,"  
  
He then brought his lips down, giving Serena a tender kiss on the lips. The kiss which only lasted a second, seemed like an eternity between the two. They both leaned back from each other, gazing into the other's eyes, green clashing with midnight blue. (Author: Yes people, I did want to make Serena's eyes green. Why?? Because I wanted something different I guess…well anyway, back to the story)  
  
Serena broke the gaze by turning her head, her cheeks turning to an interesting color of pink, then to an astonishing red. She giggled nervously; experiencing her first kiss. Darien stared at her, with an eyebrow arched and a small grin.  
  
"You're changing colors meatball head," said Darien, chuckling softly. The comment caused her cheeks to become a darker shade of red, as well as the red creeping down her neck and going up towards her ears. She stood up quickly, averting her eyes from him, looking to the ground.  
  
"Um, I have to go," she said. Darien stood to his feet as well, taking a hold of Serena's chin, so she could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?," he questioned. She nodded her head quickly, too quickly. Darien smiled, seeing that the girl really wanted to leave, not because she had too, but because she was in shock and didn't know what to think of this situation she just got fixated into.  
  
"How about you and I catching lunch, or maybe dinner tomorrow?," asked Darien. She narrowed her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" asked the blonde, the first words spoken since the kiss. Darien nodded, a broad grin upon his face.  
  
"Yes I am meatball head." Serena smiled, a real smile.  
  
"Alright, how about dinner?,"  
  
"Dinner it is, I'll pick you up," Serena's face faulted.  
  
"No, no, I'll walk," she said, a hint of fear in her eyes.   
  
Darien frowned, not understanding. "What's wrong?,"  
  
"Nothings wrong," She looked to her floor, then looked back at him with a smile. "Alright pick me up at my house, lets say…about 8?"  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion, then shook his head slightly. "Alright, 8 it is, but I cant pick you up without your address,"  
  
"Hehe, oh yea," She reached into her pocket, finding a pen, but no paper. "Eh, I don't have any paper."  
  
He smiled, pulling his hand out and pushing it forward, "This should work,"  
  
Serena smiled sheepishly, then took a hold of his hand, scribbling down her address. She slightly smiled, seeing his hand twitching every time she wrote something. She finished, putting her pen back into her pocket and let go of his hand. Darien pecked her lips again, causing her to blush again.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," with that, he turned, walking down the side walk, hands in his pockets. Serena watched as he went of with a small smile, she turned and headed off as well. Her mind was swarming around the kiss, and her date tomorrow evening.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard screeching tires and a horn beeping. She tuned to the side and saw a very familiar yellow sports car; Amara and Michelle. Serena sighed, knowing that she had some explaining to do.  
  
The windows rolled down, then Michelle poked her head out. "Hey Serena, how about a little drive, eh?,"  
  
Serena stared at Michelle, thinking it over, then nodded her head, "Yea, sure,"  
  
She walked over to the car, opening the door and climbed into the back seat. Getting comfortable on the leather seats, she looked towards the viewing mirror and saw that Amara was staring at her through it. The sandy blonde haired woman smiled at her through the mirror, then turned back to the windshield.  
  
Michelle turned in her seat to look at Serena, "Hey, lets go and order some food, then take it to our house,"  
  
Serena slightly smiled and nodded her head, "Yea sure, that sounds good,"  
  
With that, Amara stepped on the peddle and sped off. The car ride was rather quiet, a thick tension filling the air. Serena leaned against the door, looking out the window, watching things as they whizzed by. They stopped at a burger joint and ordered what was needed and drove off, heading off towards the large house of Amara and Michelle, which Setsuna and Hotaru lived in as well.  
  
They pulled up into the driveway, then parked, exiting the car. They walked towards the door, then entered and immediately headed for the den. Michelle settled the food down on the table, then took a seat in a large comfortable chair, Amara sitting down beside her.  
  
"Take a seat," said Amara, pointed to a love seat behind Serena. Serena looked at the chair, then sat heavily into it, a long sigh escaping her slightly a gaped mouth. Michelle spread out the food, dividing it, everyone having a burger, fries and a drink.  
  
They ate in silence, taking in the serene quietness. Serena raised her head, snapping out of her dazed state when she heard Amara clear her throat. The sandy blonde headed woman stared at Serena for a moment before she spoke, "I think you know why we called you here,"  
  
Setsuna suddenly walked into the room, "Hotaru is taking a nap," she took a seat in another empty seat that was beside Serena. Serena crumbled up her trash, putting it on the table. She sat up in her seat, crossing one leg over the other, looking the scout of Uranus in the eyes, "Yes I do,"  
  
Amara nodded, "Care to explain?,"  
  
The young Lunarian princess sighed, bending slightly at the waist, resting her elbows on her knees. She rested her face on the palms of her hands, unsure of how to start.  
  
"I don't know where to begin," she whispered, raising her head to look at three of her loyal outer scouts.  
  
"Why not start from the beginning?," replied Michelle, in an calm and easy going voice.  
  
Serena nodded, sitting back up, leaning back in her chair and slouched in it. She did what Michelle said, and explained from the beginning. From her dad loosing his job, to the recent attack her father unleashed on her with the whip. She didn't tell them about her mother having cancer, not wanting to bring that up. Amara, Setsuna and Michelle listened intently, not interrupting their princess once, afraid that she'll stop her explanation. Although, Setsuna knew what was going on, she had promised the princess she would not say a word, even though it hurt her greatly to see the moon princess in so much pain.  
  
Once Serena finished her explanation, there was a silence, not quite comforting, yet not uncomfortable either. Michelle sighed, breaking the eerie silence that was fogging up the room. "Why haven't you told us? This is serious,"  
  
Serena sighed, getting a major headache. She pressed her finger tips to her temples, trying to suppress the pain. "Because I didn't want you to get involved alright," She raised her hand when Amara was about to intervene, "Yes, I know you are my guardians, and that it is your job to protect me, but this isn't your battle. It is mine."  
  
Amara growled low in her throat, not liking this one bit, " I don't care Serena, your not staying in that house with that man!,"   
  
Serena's eyes narrowed in anger, a fierce flame burning within them, then shouting " I really don't care what you think!," She sighed, lowering her voice, shouting wasn't going to help anything. "Look, I cant leave. I have to take care of my mom and little brother, they need me just as much as I need them,"  
  
"But Serena, the three of you can stay with us," pleaded Michelle, but Serena shook her head with a small chuckle. She then looked at the both of them, dead serious. She didn't need to look upon Setsuna, for the princess knew the Senshi of time wouldn't intervene, at least not at the moment.  
  
"We'll only be running away from our problems. How long do you think it will take for him to find us? My father is not stupid…he'll find a way to get us in the end. So I rather face him head on,"  
  
"Serena…..you don't understand," whispered Michelle.  
  
"No you don't understand alright," she paused standing up from her seat. "Look I have to go home."  
  
She turned, heading towards the door. Amara quickly stood up, grabbing Serena's arm, "Serena, we should talk about this"  
  
"Amara, there is nothing to discuss. Now can you please let me go of my arm? I have to go home and talk to my mom," whispered Serena, eyes downcast to the floor. Amara sighed and let go of her arm. Serena looked at her then turned, heading towards the door. She walked out, with Amara, Setsuna and Michelle watching her go.  
  
Amara sighed, when Serena walked out the door. She looked towards Michelle who was cradling her head with her hands.  
  
"She's so damn stubborn," murmured Amara, before she went and punched the wall.  
  
Setsuna looked upon them sadly, she saw what was to come in the future, she turned to the window, sadness burning in her eyes, "oh princess…your pain is only the beginning…stay strong, something worse is to come," she looked down to the ground, eyes clouding over, "I cant even step in to help,"  
  
She leaned into the couch, "If only the queen hadn't said I couldn't step in, I would have prevented this…this horror your about to face," she whispered to herself.  
  
She covered her face with her hands, "Oh my princess,"  
  
*********  
  
Once Serena closed the door, she took off into a run. Running down the steps and driveway, then finally down the side walk. She didn't stop running till she was in front of the crown arcade. She stopped, placing her hand onto her chest, breathing heavily.  
  
She than straightened from her bent position. She began to make a slow pace towards home. She smiled when she walked up her driveway, not seeing her dad's car in sight. She quickly ran inside, desperately wanting to talk to her mother.  
  
She walked inside, seeing that the den was vacant. She moved in towards the kitchen, seeing that no one was there either. So she headed towards the stairs, climbing them slowly. She went towards her brother's room, creeping the door open slowly. She walked in side and went towards his crib.   
  
She peered inside the crib, seeing her little brother fast asleep. His breathing steady, a small trickle of sweat running down the side of his face. She used her hand and wiped it away, then kissed his forehead tenderly, before turning to leave.  
  
She headed towards the door and exited, then went towards her mother's room. She knocked lightly on the door and received no answer. So she pushed open the door and walked inside, seeing that her mom was lying down on her bed sleeping.  
  
She smiled slightly and walked over towards the bed. She climbed in the bed, wrapping her arms around her mother. "Mom…," whispered Serena.  
  
Elaine groaned, rolling towards her daughter, "Hmm?,"  
  
Serena moved closer to her mother, giving her a tight hug, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier,"  
  
Elaine, now fully awake, looked down at her daughter. "You don't have too,"  
  
Serena sat up, with a tear stained face. "Yes I should, I shouldn't have talked to you like that,"  
  
Elaine smiled, grabbing a hold of her daughter, "It's alright,"  
  
She held her daughter tightly to her. Serena raised her head with a smile, "I've got a date for tomorrow,"  
  
Author: Hey! Well, a new chapter shall be out soon! Maybe tomorrow if your lucky don't count on it! 


	9. Chapter 8

Author: Well…been some time since I last update! Well I got a new chapter for ya *hears everyone cheers* Hoped you like the revisions, made some drastic changes, so if u haven't re-read, you should. Hope you enjoy the fic. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!

Another day has gone by and Serena was very excited, yet afraid at the same time. Tonight was her date with Darien. She had made a date with her enemy, and worst of all, she couldn't find anything to wear! Elaine laid on her daughters bed, a warm smile upon her face. She watched as her daughter scurried around the room, tossing clothes left and right. She giggled at her daughter's antics and sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb her still aching head.

"Serena…honey," she said, coming up behind the flustered child.

Serena whipped her head around, eyes frantically wide, "Mom! I cant find anything to wear!,"

Elaine kept her warm smile on her face and shook her head from side to side in amusement. She moved into Serena's closet, looking through the clothes. She soon pulled out a pretty pink, sleeve-less blouse with a white, knee length skirt, "This looks nice,"

Serena eyed the outfit and put forth a smile, "That is nice," she looked up at her mother, giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks mom,"

She hugged her daughter back, "No problem,"

Serena took the outfit from her mother and held it up to her, turning towards a mirror and posing a bit, "This is really nice," she placed the clothes down on her bed, and sat down beside it. She looked curiously up at her mother, "Are you going somewhere tonight?,"

Elaine nodded her head, taking a seat beside her, "Yea, Sam and I are going over to the Aino's for dinner,"

Serena smiled, "Tell Mina I said hi," she then looked down to her lap, "Where's dad?,"

The middle aged woman sighed, "At some bar…as usual,"

Serena frowned, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, "I hate it when he drinks,"

Elaine wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I do too, Sweetie," She kissed her daughter on the forehead, at the temple," Come on, you need to get ready. You only have an hour before he comes,"

Serena narrowed her eyes, looking down at her outfit once again. She looked at the blouse specifically, noting that it didn't have any sleeves. She thought about the cuts that were on her wrists, new and old, "Um, mom…I'll need a sweater,"

Elaine cocked an eyebrow, "What for? It's pretty warm out,"

She looked up to her mother, "It may get chilly mom,"

Elaine eyed her daughter oddly, then realized why exactly she wanted the sweater. She didn't want anyone to see her cut marks. She tilted her head to the side, "If you say so, I saw a white sweater in the closet. You should wear that,"

She nodded, standing from the bed, "Well, I'll go take my shower now," then made her way towards the bathroom. Her mother watched her go, then stood to her feet as well.

"Hm, I mine as well get Sam dressed and ready," She murmured, then exited the room.

Serena stood in the shower, the warm water spraying down on her bruised body. She winced every now and then, as the water landed on tender spots throughout her body, especially when she had turned to her back. Sharp pains running up and down her back with each drop of water.

Once done washing her hair and body, she shut off the water, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, and stepped out of the tub. She went straight into her bedroom, finding some under garments. She quickly put on her clothing, not bothering to place any gauze or such on her wounds. She went back into the bathroom and blow dried her hair. She placed on some light make-up, sprayed on some perfume, and put on a few items of jewelry. 

Exiting the bathroom, she headed for her closet, fetching her white sweater and placing it on, she headed downstairs. Elaine was sitting on the couch, trying to zip Sam up in his jacket. The little boy squirmed and giggled, making it even harder for Elaine to accomplish zipping up the jacket.

She growled in frustration, "Come on Sammy! Stay still,"

Serena giggled alongside her brother and moved towards the duo. "Mom, let me do it," She moved over, zipping the jacket up within in mere seconds.

Elaine playfully glared at her, "I could of done that,"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Suuure,"

Elaine noticed her daughter wearing the sweater and frowned. She decided to try to get her daughter to tell her the reason why she wore the sweater, "Honey…why are you really wearing that sweater?,"

Serena fidgeted uncomfortably, "What are you talking about?,"

Elaine pressed on harder, "You're trying to hide something, aren't you?," 

Her daughter took a step back, '_She cant find out, she just cant," _she thought. She looked down at her mother, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You're lying to me," Elaine suddenly stood to her feet, grabbing a hold of one of her daughters hands. She pulled up her sweater sleeve, exposing the ugly long scars. She gasped in surprise, for some of the cuts looked infected and very gruesome, "My God Serena!,"

She looked upon her mother with horror; her secret was out. She whipped her hand violently away from her mother as if she had been burned, "It's n-n-not that b-b-bad," she stammered, taking a step back. 

"Not Bad!," she exclaimed, looking at the cuts, "Look at them!,"

She looked down at the wounds she inflicted upon herself. Long jagged cuts, resembling snakes crawling up her arms. Tears began to build up as she looked up into her mother's horrified eyes, "I'm sorry,"

The door bell rang, interrupting the two females. Elaine turned away from the door to look back to her daughter, "We'll talk about this later," she then walked over to the door and answered it, as Serena stared after her retreating back.

Elaine opened the door and saw Darien, clad in a black tuxedo, holding a bouquet of flowers, with a nervous smile upon his face, "Hi…is this the Tuskino residence?,"

The middle aged woman smiled. Motioning him to step inside, "Sure is,"

Darien returned a genuine smile, walking inside. He saw Serena upon entrance, as she adjusted her sweater. '_My God, she looks so beautiful,'_ were his thoughts, as she dried the tears from her eyes, walking towards him. "Hey Darien,"

Darien smiled down upon her, handing her the flowers, "These are for you," He looked her over, "You look very pretty,"

Serena took the flowers, breathing in the sweet scent, "Mmm…thank you. You look handsome yourself," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Elaine came up and took the flowers from her daughter, "I'll put these in a vase," she then turned to the couple, "Now, when will you be home?,"

"Umm…is 10pm fine?," asked Darien, taking a hold of Serena's hand.

Serena's mother nodded, "That sounds great," she pushed the couple towards the door, "Go on now, and have some fun!,"

She watched the duo walk down the driveway to Darien's car. He had run over to the passenger side, opening the door for Serena, closing it, then jogged over to the diver's side. He climbed into his car, and soon they were off. Elaine smiled and closed the door, turning to her son, who looked like a bloated snowman, stuffed in his jacket. She giggled at him, as she walked over towards him, "Come on, lets get going,"

***************************

The car ride was rather silent, music playing softly. Serena turned towards her date, "So where are we going?,"

Darien smiled, relieved that she broke the silence, "Well, I'm taking you out to dinner,"

"Where at?," she questioned, arching an eyebrow curiously.

He grinned, looking in her direction, '_she looks so cute_,' he thought,' then turned back to the road. "The Moonlight Diner,"

The blonde headed teen's green eyes widen exceptionally wide, "No way! That's the best restaurant in town. How did you get reservations?,"

He chuckled softly, "I have connections my dear," He then pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Turning off his car, he quickly exited, jogging to the other side to open Serena's door. Holding out a hand he said, "Madam, may I have your hand?,"

She giggled, placing her small delicate hand into his, "Yes you may," He helped her out and the couple linked arms . Upon entrance, Serena's face lit up, looking over the beautiful restaurant. A young male waiter came towards them, "Good evening, last name please?,"

"Chiba," replied Darien.

"Ahh…," he smiled at Serena. He then turned to Darien, "Come on, your table is ready,"

The couple followed after the young man. They were brought to a small table for two, no one else in sight, with candles lit up around the area, the moonlight beaming down upon it, giving it an ethereal glow. Serena's eyes lip up, eyes sparkling, "This is so beautiful," she whispered.

Darien escorted her to a chair, pulling it out for her. When she sat, her pushed her chair in, then moved to his own seat, sitting, facing his date. The waiter brought them their menus and received their drink orders.

"Wow Darien, this is really nice," replied Serena, completely mesmerized. Her eyes looking up at the moon. Darien noticed the warm glow that radiated off her body, as the moon bathed her with it's rays. He looked at her oddly…Sailor Moon's body glowed like that. He rid himself of the thought, there was no way Serena could be Sailor Moon.

The waiter came back with their drinks, "So what will you be ordering?,"

The duo ordered and Darien took a hold one of Serena's hands. "Your mom looks very well,"

She nodded in agreement, "She does," she looked at him curiously, "So tell me something about yourself. I honestly don't know anything about you,"

"Hmm…well, I live in an apartment on my own. I'm a freshman in college, studying to be a doctor. I grew up as an orphan, my parents died in an car accident when I was 5," he paused before continuing, "On my birthday,"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered with sympathy, gripping his hand more tightly.

He gave her a wry smile, "It's alright…I'm over it." he gave her a curious look as well, "So what about you?,"

She looked down at her hands, "Well, I'm a freshman in high school," she looked up to see his face for any sign of disapproval for her age, and was happy when no hints or signs were present, "I'm not doing too well in school, absent a lot,"

She quickly got off the subject, "I moved around a little bit before I settled here. You've already met my mom," she smiled, "my little brother was on the couch, stuffed in his jacket. You might of not seen him, he's 5 months old,"

"What about your father?," asked Darien.

He saw an un-readable emotion flicker through her eyes, that made his stomach turn. She looked at him, mustering up a fake smile, "My dad?," she paused, thinking of what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth. "he's a great guy," 

Darien eyed her suspiciously, she was lying. He decided not to get into the topic, as he looked down at their clasped hands. He saw something on one of her wrists, as her sleeve rose up a bit. He looked down at it a little closer and still wasn't able to see what it was, "What is…?,"

Serena tore her hand away from his, keeping tit beneath the table, along with the other one. "It's nothing!," she exclaimed. Darien cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "What's wrong?,"

The waiter came in with their plates of food, smiling upon the couple with a bow, "I hope you enjoy," then, walked away. Serena dug into her food, keeping her eyes away from her very confused date. Though, Darien ignored his food and kept his midnight blue eyes upon the moon princess, "Serena?,"

She stopped in mid-bite, not from him speaking to her, but for the word that came from his mouth, "What did you call me?,"

"I called you Serena. That is your name isn't it?," he asked, keeping his eyes upon her.

She shifted her food upon her plate, "It is, but I didn't think you knew my name, since you always called me meatball head,"

Darien grinned, "How wasn't I suppose to know your name? You screamed it out when ever I called you meatball head. You even took the liberty to spell it out every so often." he took both of her hands into his own once again, rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin, "Please tell me what's going on,"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Darien took his hand, tipping her face, so he could see into her eyes. He was deeply surprised by what was held within its depths. Pain, confusion, anger; nothing happy lied within them, "The other day…I believe you were running off towards the temple…you had a sleeping bag and a book back. We ran into each other and we were both knocked to the ground. When you ran off once again, there was blood on the cement…is someone hurting you?," he questioned. He continued to stare into her eyes, continuing to speak, "When I saw you at the mall…I could see the bruises on your face you tried to hide with makeup," He paused once again, "I want to help you…at least I want to understand what's going on Serena. Please tell me," he begged.

It was quiet for a few moments, neither one wanting to speak. Darien brought Serena's hands to his lips and kissed them briefly. He pushed down Serena's sweater sleeve before she could respond, and was met by the grotesque scars. He wasn't prepared for the sight and took in a gasp of air. He lightly touched them, analyzing. He looked up to Serena's face and saw the warm tears rolling down her cheeks. 

He wiped the tears from her eyes and she rested her face into the palm of his hand, eyes closed. She opened them slowly, so much pain filled within them, "Please take me home,"

Darien massaged her cheek with his hand, "Let's talk about this…I can help you; something,"

She shook her head 'no', "I don't want to talk…I just want to go home. Please?,"

He sighed, then nodded, "Alright, let's go,"

She gave him a watery smile, "Thank you,"

Darien stood, going off to find the waiter and to pay for everything. Serena sat, staring off blankly. She wiped her tear soaked face with a shaky hand, trying to recollect herself, "This isn't my week," she whispered, resting a hand on her head.

She jumped slightly when Darien suddenly placed a hand on her back, "Come on," he helped her to her feet and slung an arm over her shoulders, pressing her supple body tightly against him. They walked out of the restaurant, and into the parking lot in silence. Darien settled her into the car, then made his way over to his side, getting in.

When he settled himself in the seat, he looked over towards her, seeing her head leaning again the window, eyes watering once again. He started the car, then places a hand upon hers, then drove off. About 15 minutes later, Darien pulled up into Serena's driveway. He looked over towards her and realized that she had fallen asleep. Shaking her lightly, he whispered, "Serena…wake up, you're home."

She groggily opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. Finally realizing that where she was, she looked at Darien with a small smile. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips, "Thank you fore dinner and the ride,"

Darien nodded, smiling as well. Serena opened up the door, then turned back over to him, "I may talk to you about it someday…just not today," then exited the car. Darien watched her walk over to her door and he pulled out and off to home.

Serena quickly headed to her door, not noticing that her father's car was there. She opened the door and entered. All the lights were off and the feeling of uneasiness began to flood within her. She closed the door behind her and looked around her cautiously. 

"Who was that?," was the gruff slurred question she heard. Whipping her head to the side, her father turned on a side lamp beside the couch he was sitting on. Serena took a step back, uneasiness panging inside of her almost painfully; something was wrong. 

She looked upon her father, eyes redder then usual, making her think of a demon. His hair was more tussled then usual, clothes messed up., "A friend," she whispered.

She heard a growl erupt from his throat, "You were on a date weren't you?," he questioned, standing up, stumbling his way over to her. Serena's breathing quickened, becoming very afraid, "N-no daddy," 

Her head was suddenly thrown to the side when Ken slapped her across the face. She put a hand to her burning cheek, tears building up.

"Don't lie to me!," he yelled, fury burning within his bloodshot red eyes. The tears spilled from her eyes, heart pounding in her chest, "I'm not…he's just a friend,"

She let out a startling yelp, then a cry of pain, when Ken pushed her. She crashed into the table behind her, hitting another lamp within the room, knocking it over and breaking it. She landed on the floor on her back, pain searing through her harshly. She choked on a sob, rolling onto her stomach. 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME!!," He walked over to her in a drunken manner, grabbing the girl by the back of the neck. He rose her up, swaying a bit, "You stupid little slut," he spat. "you've been sleeping with him, I know it,"

He turned her over so she could face him, a black and blue hand print forming. She winced in pain and for the rancid smell of alcohol that dripped from his breath. She shuddered, he was drunker then usual, "I'm not dad…I swear…," she whispered, and earned another slap across the face, this time making her nose bleed.

"You stupid bitch!," he growled, a dark and disturbing look filling his eyes. "I'll teach you a lesson," he growled, forcing his dry lips onto hers. He gave her a lopsided smile, "I'll teach you good," He then grabbed her by her hair, dragging her up the steps, as the blonde kicked and screamed.

Author: Well, I'm stopping *grins* Hoped ya liked!


	10. Chapter 9

Author: Well ^_^ I once again updated! Thanks so much for all of the reviews PPL!!! Hmm….lets see, this chapters has some hints of rape…so you are warned. Let me point out, this is not from any personal experience so I have no idea what it's like _ so…I'm kind of guessing on the emotions here O_O. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters within this fic.

Elaine sat on the couch, sipping tea within the Aino household. She had a warm smile on her face, listening to Mrs. Aino speaking animatedly. She could hear her son's giggles, as Mina played with him. Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed, something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Her eyes narrowed, a sense of fear and uneasiness began to make her heart beat faster, '_What's going on?_,' she thought, not liking this feeling at all. Searching her mind, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong, her mind could only surrounded itself on one thing, or rather, one person; Serena.

Looking down at her watch, seeing that it was 10:30 pm, the uneasy feeling coming back twice as hard, making her hands tremble. She had to go home, something was definitely wrong. Placing her cup of tea down on the table, giving Mrs. Aino a weak smile, "Hey, I must get going now,"

Mrs. Aino frowned softly, "Aw, so soon?,"

Elaine nodded her head sadly, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest, "Yes, I'm sorry, I've got things to do in the morning,"

Mrs. Aino nodded in understanding, rising from her seat. "Alright then, let me go and fetch Sam and your jackets," She went off upstairs to get the jackets, and Elaine stared blankly at her cup. Mrs. Aino came back, handing Elaine her jacket, then tossing her daughter Sam's jacket, so she could put it on.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great,"

Mrs. Aino smiled, giving her long time friend a hug, "No problem. You know, you're always welcomed in my house," 

Mina gave Sam to his mother smiling, a little replica of her mother. "Tell Serena I said she has to give me details on her date," she exclaimed with an wink. 

Elaine giggled, "I'll make sure that I tell her,"

Walking to the door, she turned around, "Tell your husband I'm sorry for not sticking around for ice-cream,"

"I'm sure he'll understand," with that, Elaine exited the house and went to her car. Placing her son in his car seat in the back, she quickly climbed into the front, starting the car.

"I'm coming Serena, don't worry honey, I'm coming," She waved the Aino's goodbye, then drove off down the road.

*************************

Serena sat in a pitch black room, the room of her parents. Huddled in a corner, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth slowly. Her head was tucked in her arms, breathing heavily, moaning in pain.

Flashback haunted her thoughts, the vivid memory forever scarred in her mind. '_His hands touching her in places, places where no father should ever touch their child. Those hands, so rough and callused, causing so much pain. Squeezing…pinching…groping…touching…holding her down…nothing soft or gentle…those hands… violating her in the worst possible way,'_

She bit down on her lip, drawing more blood then there already was, from the tender flesh, the tears slowly trailing down her bruised face. '_Oh his lips…his hard chapped lips…claiming her soft pink ones. His lips trailing all over her body…kissing…sucking. His tongue…tasting…tasting things he should have never tasted,'_

She sniffled, wrapping her arms more tightly around herself. Desperately trying to rid the horrid memory from her mind. She didn't want to remember…oh God…she didn't want to remember. _'Her tears mixing with her blood, her screams…the soul shattering screams. Her cries of anguish and pain…and no one was there to listen…to help…no one…'_

Shuttering violently, _'Her clothes being torn off. His muscular heavy body, crushing her small lean supple one. Lying on top of her, no way to escape. Trapped like a bird in a cage…longing for freedom.'_

She shivered, cool air chilling her nude battered body, '_The beating…his fists pounding down on her. Her face, chest, anywhere he could hit. To make her stop. To make her stop struggling, to make her stop the crying and the screaming…to make her stop the begging, her begs for him to stop the hurting,'_

She leaned back, leaning against the wall, eyes closed tight. The pain between her legs was nearly unbearable. Her tears continued to stream down her face, colliding with her blood, seeming as if she was crying tears of blood. '_He had unzipped his pants, standing fully erect. His eyes bloodshot, grinning a drunken grin. He savagely entered her while she was still dry. The pain that soared through her, was something she had never experienced in her life…and her father enjoyed every minute of it,'_

She choked on a sob, her dignity and pride stripped from her. The one thing she thought her father could never take, the one thing she thought she would give to the man that she loved, was brutally taken from her like a flash; her virginity. She laid down on her side, in a fetal position, body wracked with sobs. All she wanted was to rot and die…just rot and die…

*****************

Elaine pulled into the driveway of her home. She didn't see her husband's car and all of the lights were off, except for the one in the den. "Well, Ken isn't home…Serena must be asleep," Though, the uneasy feeling wouldn't leave her be.

She looked into the review mirror, seeing Sammy asleep. She exited her car, grabbing her son from his car seat, and made her way to the front door. Entering, she first spotted one of her lamps shattered on the floor. She narrowed her eyes, closing the door behind her.

On closer inspection, she saw drops of blood on her tan carpet. A feeling of sickness churned in her stomach, "Serena!," she called, but received no answer…not good. Gripping her sleeping baby close to her, she made her way up the steps. Whispering her daughters name in the dark hallway, she felt a sense of fear rising within her with every step she made.

Going into Sam's room first, she turned on his lights, scanning the room for her daughter, but didn't see her in sight. She laid Sam down in his baby crib, then exited, making sure she turned off the lights and left the door open slightly. She went to her daughter's room next, knocking on the wooden door, receiving no answer, she opened the door and stepped inside. Turning on the lights and peeking in, she still didn't see her daughter, she was still nowhere to be seen.

She sighed, turning to her bedroom, "She must be in there," she whispered. She quickly made her way to her bedroom, throwing her door opened, switching on the lights. Nothing…she wasn't there. Though, Elaine gasped, looking around that room of hers. Things were knocked down, and something caught her eye. Serena's tarnished blood stained clothes laid in a pile.

She saw blood trails on her rug, leading out of the room. "Where the hell are you Serena?,"

She suddenly heard water being turned on, "The bathroom!,"

She exited her room, and stopped in the hallway. She looked towards the hallway light switch, contemplating if she wanted to turn it on or not. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she flicked it on. Her eyes widened, regretting her decision. Blood stains of her daughter's handprints, were smeared all over her walls. Trails and drops of blood stained the carpet, all leading from her room to Serena's. 

She looked to the door, seeing the door knob was covered with dried blood, she hadn't felt when she last touched it. Taking slow steps towards the bedroom, she opened the door, turned on the lights, this time seeing the blood trails on the carpet, and hearing the water run more clearly. She went to the bathroom door, knocking, "Serena?," No answer.

Opening the door, she first saw the pools of blood on the tiled floor. The room was fogged up from the steam, the overly hot water produced. She slowly closed the door behind her, taking small steps into the room. Coming up to the shower curtains, she took a hold of them. Taking a deep breath, she pulled them back.

"My God…,"

Serena sat in the bathtub in a fetal position, blood and water swirling down the drain. Scorching hot water, burning the girl's sensitive skin, making it bright red. She was rocking back and forth, eyes empty, mumbling, "I tried to make him stop…he wouldn't listen to me," over and over again.

Getting over her shock…somewhat, she quickly turned off the water, burning herself in the process. Grabbing a towel from behind her, she wrapped it around her daughter's body. She pulled out the seemingly lifeless body from the tub. Sitting on the floor, she pulled her daughter into her lap, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

She spotted the blood trailing down between her daughter's thighs, felt her tears absorbing into her shirt. She rocked her from side to side, cradling her like a baby. Serena continued to mumble, "I tried to make him stop…he wouldn't listen to me," repeatedly, making tears well up in Elaine's own eyes. She knew what had happened and knew who had done it; her husband. Looking down at her daughter, who gripped her tightly, trembling, "What did he do to my baby?…," 

For the first time in her life, Elaine didn't know what to do. So she sat, holding her daughter in her arms…just rocking her.

*******************

Darien was down on his knees, hands on his temples, head pressed to the floor. You could hear his moans of pain, as he withered on the floor. He rolled over onto his back, cover in swear, panting heavily. He groaned, "This…this pain!," tears sprouted in his eyes, he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "She's hurting so bad,"

He slowly stood to his feet, stumbling his way into the kitchen. He stood by a window, looking up into the moonlight. He noticed that it was dim…as if it was sad., "Why are you hurting so much Sailor Moon?,"

He fell down to his knees once again, eyes darkening, "There's an attack,"

A red rose suddenly appeared in his hand. He was engulfed in bright light, and when it had diminished, he was clad in a black tuxedo, a black top hat, and a white masquerade mask. He was none other then Tuxedo Mask. He opened his window, swaying a bit, "I must go fight," then, leaped out.

************************

The Sailor Senshi had just finished killing off a very powerful youma. Sailor Mars dropped down to her knees, panting, wiping the sweat from her brow, "Man…that was intense!,"

Sailor Venus dropped down beside her, "Yea that was,"

Sailor Uranus crossed her arms over her chest, thinking about a missing member of their team, "Where's Moon?,"

The Sailor Senshi de-transformed. Amy ran a hand through her short blue hair, "I don't know where she is,"

"Well, Serena's mom and little brother was over my house for dinner, though she left kind of urgently," said Mina, looking around at everyone. "Her mother told me that she was out on a date,"

"A date?," asked Michelle, standing beside Amara, curiosity present on her face.

"Yep, a date!," she chirped with a grin.

"With who!?," demanded Amara, her protective side stirring up.

Mina grinned, "With Darien!,"

"DARIEN!!!!," exclaimed the other Senshi, shock present on all face.

Lita was first to recover, "I knew she had a thing for him," 

The other Senshi nodded in agreement except Amara, "Grr…of all people,"

Setsuna's eyes looked up into the moon…eyes filled with deep sadness. "Stay strong princess…just stay strong," she whispered. 

*****************

Darien/Tuxedo Mask, was up in an tree, listening to the Sailor Senshi conversation. His eyes were exceedingly large, not believing all he had heard. Serena…his meatball head, was the fighter of love and justice; Sailor Moon. His meatball head was…the princess of the moon.

Darien's eyes traveled up to the dimmed moon, "She's…Sailor Moon…,"

Author: Well, I'm stopping there O_O kind of didn't know what else to write hehehe. For all of you who maybe didn't catch it…Darien did feel what happened to Serena, from then and her beatings in the past as well. Anywayz, who knows when I'll update again …kind of another block, hopefully I'll think of something soon!!! Please R&R

__


	11. Chapter 10

Author: Thanks for the reviews ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this fic.

Elaine sat in the kitchen, a coffee mug gripped tightly in her hand. Her other set of fingers drummed angrily against the table top. She still couldn't believe what her husband had done to their daughter; her baby.

Ken was already off to work. Elaine noticed that he didn't seem to remember what had happened the night before. Though, he never remembers his little '_episodes_'.

He knew he must of done something wrong, by Elaine giving him the cold shoulder and glaring at him with every chance she got. He shrugged it off, kissing his wife on the cheek and took off.

Elaine sighed. Taking small sips of her coffee. She ran a hand through her tangled hair. She looked and felt horrible. Her hair tussled and tangled, eyes bloodshot red; not getting a wink of sleep. She had heavy bags beneath her eyes and she felt drowsy.

Elaine knew what she needed to do and that was to leave Ken, but she couldn't. She feared the man, and knew, someway, somehow…he'd find them. Throwing her cup of coffee across the room…the small mug shattering to a million pieces, she let out a frustrated cry. She placed her head down on her arms. She was just so tired of this. Salty tears coursed down her face and she moaned slightly.

She jumped when she felt someone touch her lightly from behind. She turned and slowly and was surprised to see her daughter, "Honey, what are you doing up?,"

Elaine scooted her seat back, pulling Serena onto her lap. She laid her head down on her mother's shoulder, yawning tiredly. "I heard glass breaking," she whispered, voice still hoarse from all the screaming she had done the night before. She looked over to the coffee running down the white painted wall.

"Sorry about that," she whispered, a small blush tinting her cheeks. She put her cheek on her daughter's cool forehead. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I still hurt…and no, I'm not okay,"

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Tears welled up in her eyes once again. "If only I got here sooner,"

"It wouldn't have made a difference," she kissed her mom on the cheek. "Don't blame yourself,"

The door bell rang, "Oh, I'll get it," said Serena. Elaine was about to protest, but the girl was already gone. '_I can't help but blame myself_,'.

Serena limped her way to the front door. She heard another knock and croaked out, "I'm coming,"

She opened the front door, squinting as the bright sunlight blinded her for a few seconds. She was surprised to see that it was Amara and Michelle.

The two females looked down at their princess with a mix of shock and horror. "Oh my God…,"

Serena cursed under her breath. She had forgotten to look into the mirror that morning. She really didn't know exactly how bad she looked.

"Serena…what happened?," asked Michelle, taking a hesitant step forward.

Serena looked behind her to see if her mother was coming. She then stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She looked up to her older companions.

"Who did that? It better not have been Darien!," demanded Amara.

"No…he didn't do it," she looked down to the ground.

"It was your dad wasn't it?," whispered Michelle.

She slowly nodded her head, then raised it, "Please don't tell the others,"

Amara took a hold of the girl's face with her hands firmly. She looked at the swollen face, "This needs to stop,"

"It will…I promise. Please…I'm begging you. Don't tell them," she puckered out her lower lip, eyes wide, tears welling up…a dangerous move for the Senshi of the wind.

Amara growled, hating that look. "Just this one time, you got that?"

She grinned, giving the tall female a hug, "Yes, thank you!!,"

The woman sighed, the princess was her weak spot. She looked at her face again. "You should at least put some ice on that…lower the swelling,"

Serena turned her head to the door when she heard her mom calling her name. "Hey, I have to go."

"We'll see you later." said Amara, walking off the front porch.

"Be careful," said Michelle, following after her girlfriend. Serena waved them goodbye, then walked inside the house. 

The two females climbed into their car. Michelle turned to Amara, "I have a really bad feeling Amara…,"

Amara turned to her, "I am too…something is going down…and it's not good," 

***********

Once inside, Serena leaned against the door with a sigh, Her mother came towards her, "Who was that?,"

"No one mom," she looked up to her mother, "Can you make me something to eat? I'm hungry."

Elaine smiled for the first time that day. "Sure,"

***********

Darkness fell, Ken was home for once. He laid back on a lazy boy chair, feet propped up. He held a half empty beer bottle in his hand and was out cold. His light snores was mixed with the blaring television, as all the lights were off.

Serena sat up from her mother's bed, eyes opening groggily. Unwrapping herself from Elaine's arms, she climbed off the bed. Stretching, she walked out of the room.

Hearing the T.V., she crept down the stairs, frowning deeply, seeing her father. She eyed him…anger boiling inside of her, remembering the horrid events of the night before. The hell he had put her through, all of that pain… 

She smiled, she would fix him good. She headed to the kitchen, pulling open a draw, she took out something. It was a large butcher knife with a black handle. Holding it up to her face, she saw her reflection, a dark twisted smile forming.

She put the knife down to her side, slowly making her way to the den. She stood in front of her father, malevolent thoughts crossing her mind, a deep frown upon her face. She clutched the knife in both hands, holding it high above her head.

Ken twitched slightly, opening his weary eyes. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, seeing his daughter. "Serena?" His eyes suddenly widened in alarm, finally seeing the large butcher knife.

"Oh m…," was all he could muster up, as Serena brought down the knife. She repeatedly brought it down, loving the way the blade cut through her father's flesh.

The beer bottle he held, dropped from his hand, making a soft 'thud' upon the carpeted floor, liquid spilling out. Blood shot up, splashing everywhere. Serena grinned, blood splashing onto her face, making her look demonic, as she continued to stab her father, Her anger and pain being released with each strike she made.

She finally stopped, breathing heavily. Tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear, she dropped the knife to the floor. Realization dawned on her…she just murdered her father.

She looked down at the mutilated body that was once her father. She took a shaky step back. "What have I done?" she whispered. 

Panicky tears sprouted from her eyes. Fear sprung up inside her, she was going to be in so much trouble. She looked towards the front door, "I have to get out of here,"

She ran to the door, throwing it open, the door smacking against the wall. She looked towards the house one more time, before she took off down the street. "I'm so sorry mom," Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to do it,"

************

Elaine shot up from her bed, hearing aloud bang. Her eyes were wide, not seeing her daughter in sight. "Serena?"

She got up from the bed. She ran out of her room and stood in the hallway. Something told her to go down the stairs. She made her way down the steps…everything was so dark. 

She turned on the lights for the den. A loud piercing scream rang out.

************

Darien sat on his bed, covered in sweat. He jumped out of his bed, throwing on a shirt and a pair of pants. Putting on his shoes, he grabbed his jacket, as well as the car keys. He ran out of his apartment, going to his car.

Driving as fast as he could, he stopped when he came to a park. He pulled over, then took off running through it. He stopped when he found what he wanted to find; Serena.

He walked towards her, seeing her down on her knees, staring down at her hands, shivering slightly. When he was behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, whirling her head around.

Darien gasped, seeing his girlfriend's swollen face. A black eye, a black and blue bruise trailing down her cheek, lips swollen, bottom lip busted open. He saw the blood that covered her face and felt uneasiness wash through him.

He fell down to his knees in front of her. He took her face into his hands. "I could feel you…,"

When he saw the puzzled and confused look on her face, he continued. "I can feel your pain…whenever you got hurt. I can feel your emotions. I especially felt what happened last night." he paused, taking a slow breath. "I know who you are…Sailor Moon, my Princess…You're my soul mate Serena."

She gasped as her secret identity was revealed. She narrowed her eyes "Who are you?,"

He smiled. "Prince Endymion…Tuxedo Mask."

He wiped away the blood that partially covered her face. Her eyes were wide with shock. He took her blood covered hands into his own, "I felt your emotions not too long ago. The anger…your hatred…the relief. Then, your fear," He looked into her eyes. "What did you do?,"

She swallowed hard, "I killed him…,"

He cocked his head to the side, "Who?,"

Tears rolled down her cheek, "My daddy,"

***********

Sailor Pluto; Setsuna, was at the time gates. Her dark red eyes held a look of horror, "Oh my…this wasn't suppose to happen,"

Author: That's all for now ^_^ please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Author: Sorry for the wait. I just recently got a job and had to deal with graduation test, plus projects and other "normal" school tests. Man, I'm just so occupied now. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

Elaine sat on her front porch, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her eyes were blank, tears slowly rolling down her pale cheeks.

She did not shed a tear for her husband, no, the bastard deserved his fate. Though, those tears that fell from her eyes, were for Serena. She knew that her daughter was the one that had killed Ken, and she didn't blame the child for doing it.

The police surrounded her home and an ambulance was parked outside as well. All the neighbors were standing outside their houses, whispering amongst themselves. She saw an officer walk out of her home, with a large bloody knife in a zip-lock bag, she then saw the paramedics roll away her husband on a stretcher in a body bag. She glared at it. "This is all your fault." She whispered. "All your fault."

She jumped, feeling a hand rest upon her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that it was one of the officers who was investigating the crime scene. He handed her a cup of hot coffee, taking a seat down beside her, giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry for the lose."

Elaine turned away from the man. "It wasn't much of a lose…he deserved what he got."

He looked at her in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

She turned to him. "He deserved what he got…after all the hell he put us through…after what he had done to my baby." She put her hands up to her face, sobbing brokenly.

The officer looked at her in confusion. "Your baby?" he looked towards Sammy, who was being entertained by several officers. "Your son?"

Elaine shook her head. "No…my daughter. My 14 year old."

The officer cocked his head to the side. "Mrs. Tuskino…is she the one who did this. Murdered your husband?"

Elaine nodded her head. "Yes…she had every right too."

"What did your husband do to her…do to you?" He said, eyeing the woman closely, seeing the large ugly cut on her forehead that was surrounded by dark black and blue bruises. He as well saw the black eye that surrounded one of her eyes that looked to be a few days old.

She sniffled, wiping away some of her tears. "He hurt her…us."

"How? Tell me what he did?" He asked, already sensing what was…had been happening.

"He would beat us…" She looked at him. "He raped her last night." She looked down at the ground. "She snapped I guess."

The cop nodded in understanding. This wasn't the first time he dealt with a case like this. A child killing their parents because they couldn't deal with the abuse anymore. Such a sad sight to see. A very sad sight to see.

"Look Mrs. Tuskino, your daughter will have to go down town and…"

Elaine's eyes widened in horror. "No! You cant take my baby away from me. She didn't mean to do it! She didn't know what she was doing!" She begged. "Take me instead!."

The officer felt his heart crack, but he had to do his job. He stood to his feet. "I'm sorry Mrs. Tuskino. I have to do my job."

************

"I have to go back" whispered Serena.

Darien looked at her, grief stricken. "You cant! They'll take you to jail."

Serena shook her head. "There's nothing else for me to do."

"We can run away together…you, your mom, and your brother…"

"I'm sorry Darien…I must do this"

************

A black car suddenly drove up, which Elaine immediately recognized; Darien. Darien pulled into the driveway of the Tuskino residence and exited, Serena doing the same as well. Serena looked around, seeing all the cops and neighbors staring at her.

She spotted her mother and ran towards her. Elaine took her into her arms. "I'm so sorry mom…I didn't mean to do it. I swear." 

Elaine rubbed her back. "I know."

The young teen held onto her mother tightly, then looked up at her with her large green eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

The older woman shook her head. "No, I'm not mad." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and reluctantly pulled back away from her. "I'm sorry."

Serena tilted her head to the side in confusion. "For what?"

She felt someone take a hold of her hands from behind and place them in cool metal heavy handcuffs. "You're under arrest for the murder of Ken Tuskino. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, the state appoints one for you free of charge if you wish."

The office dragged away Serena from her mother and her home and was placed inside the police car, and it seemed as though everyone in the world was watching. Time seemed to have frozen. Once placed in the car, Serena looked out the window, seeing Darien looking at her solemnly and Elaine staring at her in disbelief. Serena mouthed out "I'm Sorry" before she was whisked away down the street.

***********

A week had gone by since Serena had murdered her father, a week from wince she was arrested, and one week and a day since she had been brutally raped. Ken had an autopsy done and the results showed that he had been stabbed repeatedly 13 times in the chest, throat, and abdomen. Serena had also gone to the hospital to be checked out for evidence to see if she indeed had truthfully been raped. Not only did the results come out to be positive, but to Serena's horror and on a more disturbing note, she was pregnant. All of which was used during her trial while she was in court.

The Jury still hadn't come up with a hearing and sent Serena home until they've made their decision, which was two days ago. 

It was a quarter past 11p.m. Elaine and Sam had long ago fallen asleep. Though, Serena was wide awake, sitting on her window sill, unseeingly staring out of the window. She had her knees pressed tightly to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She had her cheek resting against her knees and her mind was clouded with many thoughts.

She thought about the child that was growing inside her. She deeply frowned. She knew…deep down inside, she would not be able to love this child, no matter how hard she would try too. She just couldn't. The mere thought of birthing this child to the world made her queasy with disgust.

The father of this child was her own father. It's sickening and disturbing to think about and Serena didn't want any part of it. She closed her eyes, she wanted to make this end. She wanted to make the pain stop…and she knew just how to do it too.

She climbed down from the window sill and quickly, but lightly, her feet padded across her bedroom floor. She went to her closet and slipped on a wind breaker jacket and a pair of old white sneakers. She walked out of her room and went into her mother's room. 

She entered the darkened room, her shadow climbing up along the walls. She made her way to the silhouetted figure on the bed; her mother, and sat next to her. She leaned over the sleeping form and brushed away her mother's blonde bangs from her forehead. She sighed slightly. "I'm so sorry mom…I never meant to hurt you." She bent forward even more, kissing her mother on the cheek. "I love you" she whispered, then silently got up and exited the room.

She next went into Sam's room. She entered his room, seeing his crib. She walked over to it and peered inside. He was asleep in his cradle, lying on his stomach, arms on either side of his head, hands bawled up into fists. Her fingers traced along his jaw line, then through his soft brown hair. She lowered herself down in the crib, so she was hovering over his sleeping form, she kissed him on the forehead. "I lover you Sammy."

She gave him one more kiss and an lingering look, before she turned and walked out of the room. When she made her way down the stairs, she stopped at the spot where she had murdered her father. The very chair that was his death bed. Blood still stained the carpet, as well as the chair, though Elaine did a very good job cleaning the walls and such. She gave one more look around, then exited her home…for the final time.

She walked through the city, hands stuffed in her coat pockets. She looked up at the sky, which was lit up by the stars and the crescent moon…though they didn't seem as bright as usual. Serena figured the moon and stars reflected her emotions…dim. 

She made her way to a secluded beach, walking along the cool sand, leaving behind foot prints. She got close by the water, letting the cool salty waves brush against her shoes. She stopped, looking up at a large cliff above her head. She stared at it long and hard, giving off a heavy sigh, she advanced towards it.

She made her way up the large cliff, then slowly made her way to the very edge of it. She leaned over slightly, barely bending at the waist, looking to see below the cliff. She saw large pointed rocks and large hand like waves crashing against the rocks, looking as if it was summoning her to it. Her knees suddenly felt weak and she felt sick to her stomach.

"It's much higher then I expected…"

"Then don't jump."

Serena heart skipped a beat in surprise, then whirled her head around to see her Senshi; Sailor Pluto. She was clad in her normal Senshi attire, holding her long staff tightly in one hand. Pluto took a step forward. "Princess…don't do this."

Serena glared upon the Senshi of Time. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you."

"Well you're wasting your time."

Setsuna took another step forward, causing Serena to take small step back. "You don't want to do this princess. The Senshi and I can help you get through this."

The moon princess shook her head in denial. "You cant help me now."

"Serena!!" Serena and Setsuna saw Darien somewhat running his way up the large cliff. 

"Darien?" whispered Serena.

"Don't do this Serena…' wheezed Darien, holding a hand to his chest, trying to calm his breathing. Serena didn't say anything and kept her gaze to the ground.

"We can make this work."

The young teen shot her head up and looked at him, eyes narrowed dangerously close. "Make this work?" She gave a bitter laugh. "There is no way to make this work."

"Yes…there has to be." said Darien desperately. "You can move in with me…I'll help you raise the baby."

Serena shook her head. "No. I don't want this baby. I'll never love it."

"Serena…?" said Darien.

Serena shook her head once again, eyes tearing, taking another step back , feet at the very tip of the cliff. "We cant make this work. I murdered my father. Everyone looks at me differently now. I cant walk down the street without someone staring at me, pointing at me, and whispering hurtful things about me."

Her tears rolled down her cheeks, making a small puddle beneath her feet. "My pain is far more deeper then any of you could ever imagine. I've been beaten mercilessly…raped…have a baby growing inside of me…created by my own **father**!" She paused. "I mean, I've tried to deal with my pain," She rolled up one of her jacket sleeves, exposing her gruesome cut marks.

She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm the sovereign of light, the next heir the to the thrown of the Moon Kingdom. I'm a murderer…you think anyone wants me to be queen? No! I cant take this anymore. I just want this to end, I don't want to feel this pain…I just want to make it stop."

Setsuna stood paralyzed, looking upon her princess, as Darien took a hesitant step forward. "Serena…don't do this."

She gave one more glance at Darien and Setsuna. "I'm Sorry." She leaned back, the wind blowing, throwing her hair around like a wild fire. She closed her eyes, and fell back all the way, her feet eventually no longer touching the edge of the cliff.

Darien shot forward, trying to grab her in time, but missed her by mere centimeters. He fell to his knees and watched as the love of his life plummeted to the rocky ocean below. He watched in horror as he saw her being impaled by an sharp pointed rock through the abdomen, immediately killing the child within her. 

Serena, who was surprisingly, yet terrifyingly still alive, but barely, looked up at him with pain and sorrow filled eyes. Blood ran from her eyes, making her look as if she was crying tears of blood. She gurgled up blood, slowly raising a hand towards him, mouthing "I love you," before she was swiped away by a hand of a wave.

Darien heart shattered into a million pieces, and he cried for all that he was worth. He felt incomplete, like a part of him was dead…Serena was his other half, a part of his soul, and she was gone. He will forever feel the emptiness, because no one will ever be able to fill it. He looked up at the crescent moon and stars, seeing that they had dimmed greatly, as if they too were crying, mourning for such a great lost.

Setsuna stood in silent bewilderment, eyes wide, gripping her staff tighter then before. This wasn't suppose to happen. Serena wasn't suppose to kill her father…wasn't suppose to become pregnant, and she sure as hell wasn't suppose to die. What had gone wrong?

The Senshi of time felt tears burning in the brims of her eyes. It wasn't fair and she blamed herself. She wished that she would have stepped in, and stopped the rape incident. All of this could have been prevented, she had foreseen that Serena was going to be great, rule as a great queen. Now it was not meant to be. Setsuna had failed her duty as a Senshi, a guardian…and a friend. Now she knew that everything wasn't set in stone.

***************

*3 Days Later*

Today was day of Serena's funeral. The remnants of her body was scrapped up from her ocean grave, and was placed in a casket for a proper burial. The sermon had gone on by quickly, and the casket was placed in the ground. 

All of Serena's Senshi had all blamed themselves for what had happened, especially Setsuna, Amara, and Michelle. They were all put in a state of befuddlement They couldn't believe that Serena, their Moon Princess had committed suicide…it was just ethereal.

There wasn't a dry eye during Serena's funeral, for she was loved greatly, and would be deeply missed. Though there was an exception with Elaine. She hadn't shed any tears, just stared blankly ahead, slowly rocking her baby from side to side.

Elaine now was kneeling in front of her daughters grave, her baby boy held tightly in her arms. Mrs. Aino came up behind her long time friend and crouched down beside her. "I'm so sorry Elaine…"

Elaine slowly turned her head towards the older replica of Mina. "I just want to be alone for a little bit," She looked down at Sam, who had fallen asleep. "Can you take Sammy for a little while?"

Mrs. Aino nodded, taking the little boy from the Elaine. Elaine grabbed onto Mrs. Aino's arm suddenly startling the woman. Elaine looked deadly serious. "Hey, if something were to happen to me, you'd take care of Sammy for me wouldn't you?"

Mrs. Aino was taken aback by the question, but quickly answered. "Of course I would. I'd raise him as if he were my own." 

Satisfied with the answer, Elaine left go of her friend and smiled at her. "Thank you"

"No problem." Mrs. Aino stood to her feet, walking away from her, leaving Elaine alone with her deceased daughter. Elaine shoved a hand into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. It look like paper that would come out from a diary. 

Elaine looked at it closely, then began to speak. "You know…I found your diary in your room, the day after I found out about your death." Her voice stung with tears, but fought the feeling away. "I found this poem of yours Serena…maybe if I had read this sooner…just maybe, this would have never happened."

She lost her battle and tears spilled down her cheeks. She held up the paper, and began to read it aloud:

Dear Diary,

I don't really know how to vent out my anger and pain right now, so I wrote this poem. 

It's called "My Monster"

Hidden in my room with fright  
The evil monster is home early tonight  
Wrapped up in my blankets wishing to disappear   
My mind being consumed by a terrible fear  
  
Screams and loud noises  
Mixed with terrified voices  
Hearing the crying and the screaming  
I only wished that I was dreaming  
  
My eyes held a look of dread  
Praying that my mom was alive and not dead  
As I hear the evil monster coming closer to my door  
I immediately got off my bed and went to the floor  
  
Crawling to a corner of my room  
Already knowing and preparing for my doom  
The monster bursting through the door, face holding a look of anger  
My mind howled in alarm for I was in danger  
  
Becoming paralyzed by fright  
The evil monster smiled in delight  
Loving to see me in this state  
I stare upon this monster with a terrible hate  
  
Lunging at me with his belt  
Lashing out on me, my tender skin forming new welts  
My skin burning with this painful sensation  
As the monster yelled false accusations  
  
Biting down on my lip, blood flowing down my chin  
Asking God what did I do to deserve this…what was my sin  
Finally it was over, he was done  
His breathing was heavy, he had his fun  
  
A smile formed on his lips  
Walking away with his arms swaying tiredly by his hips  
My body consumed by shivers  
My lower lip racked with quivers  
  
Lying upon my floor, staring blankly at the ceiling  
Reflecting over my feelings  
Thinking about the monster  
Who is an imposter of my father  
  
Rolling onto my side, hands holding tightly onto my shoulders  
Feeling as though the room has gotten colder  
Closing my eyes feeling weary, overwhelmed by sleep  
Not making a sound or uttering a peep  
  
For if I do, the monster will be back  
To unleash a brand new attack  
My mind cant seem to comprehend  
That one day this will finally end  
  
For I pray that it will  
Before I loose my control and kill  
The imposter of my father  
Who is my evil monster 

When she was done reading it, she folded the paper back up and placed it in front of her daughters tomb stone. "You've been planning this I see…" She shook her head, digging into her pocket and pulled out a .45 magnum. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hold on honey, mommy is coming to join you." She took the gun and aimed it at her head and pulled the trigger.

"BANG*

The gun fire rung through out the cemetery loudly, and Elaine's lifeless body fell languidly along her daughter's grave.

*END*

Author: I've FINISHED!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!! I wrote the poem a while back, and thought that it fit the story, so I found a way to put it in ^^ Hmm…I had fun writing this. *sighs* I know I know, not a happy ending…but this idea came to mind…and it sort of stuck to me ^^ so I wrote it. I'm ready for your rants hehehehehe. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please Review!


End file.
